


【Double CE】Oh I see an outfired Human Torch/我在水池边捡到一个烧不起来的霹雳火

by JingGHachisu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue和Reed去欧洲度蜜月去了，留下Johnny和Ben留在曼哈顿，在一次酒醉后，两人砸烂了巴克斯特大厦，导致最终被物管赶了出来，Ben被Alicia收留了，Johnny不想做电灯泡，一次偶然被Steve捡了回去，住到了复仇者大厦里……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【设定】  
> 1 电影宇宙世界背景设定，神奇四侠是2005年蒂姆·斯托瑞执导的那2部  
> 2 这是甜的  
> 3 我是看了电影《夏威夷Hawaii》再来写这篇文，电影内容会对剧情会有影响。同时我真心推荐这部电影，节奏很慢很暖也很萌  
> 4 OOC有  
> 5 可能有N17剧情  
> 6 队长切开来是黑的
> 
> 【作者的话】：  
> 容我先详细解释一下本文的设定，小火是个直男，最初的时候，Cap是腹黑基佬。小火这人是挺逗的而且十分张扬，喜欢泡妹子啥的，但是我觉得他面对其实可以做他爷爷同时也是他从小到大的偶像（这个是我个人设定）时他不至于像是要泡妹子一样去勾搭Cap。而Cap身为一个长辈他其实一开始是很照顾小火的，小火应该在复联这堆人里算是年龄最小的，当然他不属于复联，Cap虽然对小火有好感但是也不至于抛弃道德感啥的直接对直男小火下手……但是他腹黑的设定让他会故意做一些事情，比如他会故意让小火当着他的面换衣服（这点我从Hawaii里学的）。当然这些都是我个人最初的想法。

**（1）**  
  
这不是神奇四侠们第一次搞烂巴克斯特大厦，但这却是唯一一次，他们不是为了试验或是对抗邪恶而造成了破坏，仅仅因为喝多了。  
没有姐姐跟在屁股后面喊着“你能不能给我成熟一点！”“别再闯祸了！”“不，你不能这么做！”……真是太棒了。Johnny这么想，他搂着两个火辣的姑娘惬意地咂了咂嘴。  
接着他就被一阵敲门声吵醒了。  
揉着一跳一跳的太阳穴，Johnny摇摇晃晃地走去开门，路上他被一截房梁绊了一下，差点摔倒，“谁把这玩意儿丢在屋里的，碍事！”他嘟嘟囔囔地摸到了门锁。  
站在门外的是大厦的管理员，他将一张通知直接塞到了Johnny的脸上，“Ms Storm在哪？”  
“Oh, 我想你该改口叫她Mrs. Richards了。”Johnny迷迷糊糊地把脸上的纸拉开一些，试图看清上面的字。“我姐姐不在，你找她干嘛？”  
“几乎全大厦的用户都来投诉你们了！”管理员大声说，“现在限令你们今天之内搬出大厦！”  
“什么？！”Johnny一下子清醒了，“你不能这么做！”  
但是管理员已经转身走了。  
“嘿！起码不要告诉我姐姐！”Johnny对着已经关闭的电梯门喊道。  
“该死的……”Johnny按着前额沮丧地回到屋里，他这时才认真地打量了一下一团糟的实验室和客厅，被砸毁的墙和柜子应该都是Ben干的，不过屋顶上那一大片被火烤过之后留下的黑色印记应该是自己造成的没跑了，他隐约记得昨晚他似乎表演了手指打火机之类的把戏，也许玩得太过了……哦，也许不止也许……  
他不想被Sue知道这件事儿，尤其不想让正在度蜜月的Sue知道，因为那意味着他将收获一个暴怒的姐姐，不，他绝对不想这么做。也许在姐姐回来之前这个状况还能获得缓和。Johnny抱着这样美好的想法。  
被赶出了大厦。  
  
Ben搬去了Alicia的公寓，他还邀请Johnny一起去，但是Johnny见识到盲女温柔地抚摸Ben全身的岩石表面后他觉得自己掉了一地的鸡皮疙瘩，所以他委婉地拒绝了，“我觉得酒吧和宾馆的生活比较适合我”。  
钱永远都不够花，几天后，Johnny晃荡在街头的时候一边踹着易拉罐一边这么觉悟，谁能想到，超级英雄也有流浪街头的一天。  
  
他还不至于放下自尊再去找Ben，Johnny一边飞一边第无数次琢磨这个问题，现在，畅快淋漓的飞翔也不能舒缓他糟糕的心情了。  
更糟心的是，他已经饿了好几顿，咕噜噜叫个不停的肚子简直是个令人无法忽视的问题。而突然熄火的状态更让Johnny感到恼火，因为熄火还意味着他得从天上自由落体掉下去了。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……噗通！  
这日子还能更糟糕一些吗！Johnny骂骂咧咧地浮上来。  
“你需要帮助吗？”有一只手友好地伸到了他的面前。  
  
对于Steve·Rogers来说，每日雷打不动的项目就是晨跑和健身房运动，幸运的是，也没有什么反派乐意起个大早来搞破坏，所以至今还没有人能打断过美国队长的健身计划。  
所以，当Steve注意到天上有个人掉下来的时候，他相当吃惊。他下意识地抬头观察了半天，确定刚刚蒙蒙亮的天空上没有半点威胁。听到水塘里扑腾的声音时，他才反应过来要去救人。  
“你需要帮助吗？”见那个不幸落水的家伙冒出头来时，Steve正好伸出手去想要拉他一把。  
“抱歉，技术失误。”顶着一头水藻的Johnny毫不客气地抓住了Steve的手，让对方把他拉上岸。  
“霹雳火？”虽然以前没有过接触，但是Steve在神盾局的资料里见过神奇四侠的档案。  
“Oh！”Johnny扒拉下头发里的水生物，才定睛看清面前的人，“美国队长？！”他震惊地长大了嘴巴。“你能帮我签个名吗？”他慌里慌张地四处想找点什么，可惜他现在拥有的只有一身湿淋淋的衣服，“你要是不介意的话，能签在我的制服上吗？”他下巴上滴着水珠，拉长了肚子上那块儿的衣服。“抱歉有点湿，我来干燥一下！”他自顾自地连珠炮说着，然后打响了手指，“Flame on！”  
……  
“Flame on！”  
……  
“Flame……”  
咕噜噜……咕噜噜噜……  
Steve没忍住，轻笑了一声。  
  
“窝重奈不造哲理有着么嚎吃的比砸店！”Johnny嘴里塞得满满当当，他现在身上套着Steve原本准备晨跑后换上的T恤和短裤。  
“你可以吃慢点，如果你不赶时间的话。”Steve喝了一口牛奶，他原本准备回复仇者大厦吃早饭的，但是看起来Johnny挨不到那时候了。  
“对了，你们，我指复仇者，有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”Johnny吞下嘴里的东西，直直地看向Steve，话一出口却又觉得不太好，等不到Steve回答他就摆摆手，“哦，我只是随口一问，你知道，我姐姐跟Reed去了欧洲，我只是，只是有些无聊。不过有问题，你们复仇者也能自己解决，抱歉，我问得有些多余了。”  
“如果你愿意搬来复仇者大厦，我想我们可以更好的合作？”Steve这么说。  
Johnny没想到美国队长那么直接地就邀请了他。  
是因为我长得太帅了吗？人见人爱，连美国队长都无法抵挡我的魅力？！  
Johnny的脑海里冒出来这么一个想法。  
Steve却在心里祈祷能有人在他们回去之前先把摊在复仇者们客厅桌上前几天的晨报收起来，那天的大标题是，《超级英雄被赶出门》。  
  
  
  
其实美国队长有个隐秘的小秘密，他在外出时总能捡回点什么回来，流浪的猫和狗什么的，Tony帮他处理的不胜其烦，他说了好多次干脆直接买一个流浪动物机构算了。“你不能让这些破坏力极强的小家伙在我的实验室里乱跑！”他歇斯底里地说，因为之前有一只猫把Dummy撞下了桌子好多次，还试图趴在他的反应堆上睡觉。  
所以当Jarvis通知Tony说，今天Steve又捡了一只金毛回来的时候，Tony简直要抓狂了。  
“听着，Steve，一般来说金毛都是家养的，这一定是谁家不小心丢失的狗，你还是尽快送回去的好！”Tony守在电梯口，还没等门开就开始大声嚷着。  
“嗨，哪里有狗？”是个陌生的声音。  
Tony抬眼一看才发现……好吧，确实是个金毛……金毛正好奇地打量着自己……  
“Steve，我怎么不知道你有个弟弟？”  
  
Johnny被安排在Steve的隔壁。  
住进复仇者大厦之后，Johnny在第一周里就因为试图勾搭Natasha结果差点被拗断脖子，又在电梯里试图抬高温度被Pepper用高跟鞋踩了一脚。  
“我劝你不要招惹这幢大厦里的任何一名女性。”Clint用一种苦口婆心的表情劝慰身心受到伤害的Johnny时说道。  
“Clint，你不要给Johnny传授这些奇怪的技能。”Steve刚从健身房里出来，身上冒着热气，他用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦脸，站在沙发背后，眉头皱着两道深杠。  
“我只是想告诉他这屋子里没有一个正常人。”鹰眼摊开手，“不过你要是不介意，晚上我俩可以去pub玩玩。”  
Johnny一听便欢呼了起来。  
“别玩得太晚。”Steve没意识到自己的语气有些宠溺。  
他这段时间里似乎对Johnny投入了过多的关心，从亲自帮Johnny布置房间，到出战时把一直与自己搭档的猎鹰分配都给他。只是Steve几次提出想跟Johnny一起回巴克斯特大厦都被拒绝了，这让他有些郁郁寡欢。  
  
Johnny当然不想让美国队长跟着自己回去收拾残局。  
他依然以为Steve不知道他其实是被赶出门来的，他只想在姐姐回来之前，起码能把屋子里整得像样一些。  
他也不会告诉Steve其实美国队长是他从小到大的偶像，说出来觉得真丢人，他有一屋子的美国队长人偶，哦，还有卡牌，大概会被当成奇怪的崇拜者什么的吧，而Johnny并不想让Steve那么认为。  
他没想到Steve·Rogers真人比平面上的更健壮，他会微笑，会皱眉，当他用那双蓝色的眼睛看着你的时候简直能把人淹死在里面，哦，他摸起来都是软的！而不是坚硬的塑料！  
如果自己不是依然那么喜欢盯着美女的胸部看，Johnny差点以为自己变成了一个基佬。  
只是因为Steve。  
  
Johnny和Clint，连同半路加入的Tony三人一直闹腾到半夜才搭伴往回走。  
“谁开车？”Johnny醉醺醺地问道，他这次没敢喝太多，虽然远不至于爬不起来，但是走路还有些晃荡。  
Clint在马路边抱着一根电线杆猛亲。  
Tony搂着一个金发美女，掏出了手机，“我叫Happy来接我们。”他瞪着手机屏幕，看了半天，像是见了鬼一样，“Cap给我打了8个电话？！”他正说着，第九个电话就打了过来。“嘿，老妈！”Tony热情洋溢地大声说。  
“你们在哪？”Steve的声音很严肃，Tony已经脑补出了Steve一脸美国队长式的表情了。  
“第五大道！正准备喊Happy来接我们！”  
“不用麻烦他了，我待会就到。”  
“骑着盾过来吗？”Tony大笑起来。  
“Jarvis会开车，Tony。”Steve隐隐约约似乎叹了一口气，“Johnny跟你在一起吗？他还好吗？”  
“棒的不能再棒了！”Tony举起手机，“嘿，Johnny！你哥问你好不好！”  
“他不是我哥。”Johnny的心底突然浮上一股复杂的情绪，他皱着眉头回过头来。  
“哦，我说过你们俩皱起眉的时候看起来一模一样吗？”Tony把手机又拎回自己的耳朵边上，“Steve你听到啦？”  
“别乱跑，我马上到。”电话被挂掉了。  
  


-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**（2）**  
  
Steve毫不费力地就把几乎算是粘在电线杆上的Clint扒了下来，然后扔在汽车后座上。  
第二步，他把搂着金发妹差点在马路边上就这么干起来的Tony揪起来。一边塞给金发妹两张大钞让她自己打车回家，一边把Tony往车里推。  
“Steve甜心，就算你是美国队长也太过分了！”Tony用他“最大”的力气试图反抗。“你不能剥夺我过合理性生活的权力！”  
“抱歉，这是Jarvis给我的任务。”Steve耐心地解释，像拎小鸡一样把Tony提起来，往车子的方向走去。“他说你之前已经在工作室里连续58小时没有休息了，为了你的健康着想……”  
“这甚至没有超过3天！”Tony打断了Steve的话蹬起腿来，并且试图用脚踹他，“你什么时候开始服从这种命令了，大兵！”  
“这不是服从命令，这是来自一个十分在乎你的队友同时也是你的朋友的关心。”Steve打开车门，把Tony塞进去。Clint在车内已经滚下了座位窝成一团睡在了踏脚的空隙里，“最主要的是，Jarvis告诉我你明早有一个会议十分重要，如果你没有准时出现，Pepper会把你拆掉然后卖给猪肉加工厂。”  
Tony闭上嘴，浑身抖了一下，乖乖地爬进车子，把脚放在Clint的怀里，Clint咂了咂嘴把Tony的腿当做电线杆又抱了上去。  
“放开我，Hawkeye！”  
“唔mia唔~”  
……  
“你还好吗？”Steve收拾完两个十级醉汉，叹了一口气，回头看着一直跟在自己身后的Johnny。  
Johnny背着光，Steve看不清他脸上的表情，“一个十分在乎你的朋友？”  
“我很珍惜现在的一切，”Steve认真地说，“我从一个完全陌生的年代苏醒，复仇者给了我一个家。”  
“家。”  
“对。”Steve暗自发誓他再也不要跟喝醉的人沟通了，这些对话显得毫无逻辑，但是他依然耐着性子。  
“但是你不是我哥。”Johnny突然一弹指，刚从他身边飘过的一张宣传单瞬间就被点着了，眨眼间就被烧成了灰烬。  
“我当然不是你哥。”Steve微笑起来，他伸手揽过Johnny的肩膀，“虽然我们有些相似，但是按照辈分来说，你做我的孙子都够了。”  
“你不是我爷爷！”Johnny的反应有些过激，他想要推开Steve，力量全部集中到了腿部，Johnny下一秒就能燃起来然后迅速地飞走。  
但是Steve这时候突然抱了抱他，顺手揉乱了他的头发。  
这让Johnny一下子慌了神，他差点烧到了Steve！  
等等，刚才Steve给了他一个美国队长式的拥抱？！  
“我想你可以上车了。”Steve完全没有看出Johnny此前剧烈起伏的心理活动，他拍拍Johnny的背，放开他，说。  
  
一回到大厦，MK42正等在门口。Steve知道那是Jarvis，于是他把Tony交到了AI的手里，MK42用沉闷的电子音说了声谢谢便抱着Tony离开了。Steve想再回头处理Clint和Johnny的时候发现Clint不知道什么时候已经醒了，他就在Steve和Jarvis交接的同时溜没影了，不过Steve也习惯了，至今没人知道Clint晚上到底睡在哪，他自己的房间就像个巨大的垃圾堆，别说睡觉了，连站都没法站。  
“我扶你回房间睡觉？”Steve向Johnny伸出手去。  
“不用，我还清醒。”Johnny一迈出了汽车就点燃了自己。“我可以自己飞回去！”  
“嘿！别这样！”Steve被热焰逼退了一步，“你现在算酒驾，少年。”  
“I do what I want！”Johnny固执地说，“我已经有个管东管西的姐姐了，别说得好像你也是我亲哥一样！”  
“Johnny你喝醉了。”Steve无奈地说，Johnny的话让他觉得有些受伤。  
Johnny以为他们又要吵起来了，就像他跟所有人都会吵起来一样。“我说了……”  
但是Dummy打断了他俩。“噗嗤——————”灭火剂直直地喷在了Johnny的身上，扬起一大片白色的烟雾。“天啊！停下！停下！快停下！”Johnny哀嚎着，这当然不管用，因为Dummy只听Tony的话，有时。  
最终Steve拉着气得浑身发抖的Johnny进了电梯，Johnny烧不起来了，当然，除非他先把身上的灭火剂洗干净，所以美国队长十分干脆地“逮捕”了失去战斗力的霹雳火。  
“你得先洗洗。”Steve努力保持严肃，但是事实上他的嘴角已经翘起来了。  
“我看不见！”Johnny抗议说，他想用手把喷在眼睛里的揉掉，但是沾了一手干粉的他尝试了一下就放弃了，继续揉下去只会更糟。  
“所以我拉着你呢，放心，我不会让你摔倒的。”  
“真是贴心！”  
“谢谢。”  
“这不是赞扬！”  
“是吗？时代变化已经如此巨大，连贴心都不再是感谢了吗？”虽然Johnny看不见，但是听起来，Steve的语气很难过。  
“哦……我不是这个意思……”Johnny一下子就被内疚淹没了。  
“忍耐一下。”电梯发出“叮”的一声，接着Steve就拉着Johnny走了出去，走不远就听见开门的声音，Johnny感觉到Steve一直把他拉到了水池边，他听见了水龙头轻轻的“吱扭”一声，被Steve引导伸出的手上就感到了适温的水流。“你先把手洗干净，我帮你洗洗眼睛。”伴随着这句话，温热的湿毛巾试探着擦上Johnny紧闭的眼部皮肤。  
大概是为了更好地帮助Johnny，Steve的一只手拿着毛巾，一只手扶上了Johnny的脸颊。Steve的掌心温暖而又湿润，他刚刚为了润湿毛巾而沾了水。  
Johnny没意识到自己什么时候停下了洗手的动作，他连自己的呼吸也屏住了，耳边只剩下了自己心跳的声音。  
“你睁眼试试看？”毛巾和Steve的手同时离开了Johnny，这让他一下子清醒过来。  
猛地呼吸造成的后果就是一不小心被干粉呛到了。  
“如果有需要你跟我说。你先洗个澡吧，我就在外面。”对于Steve来说，看着别人咳嗽是一件很不礼貌的事情，所以他放下了毛巾，走了出去，顺手带上了门。  
Johnny有些庆幸，他开始觉得自己对Steve的“崇拜之心”有些过于严重了。  
他又在心里确认了一遍自己应该还是喜欢女人的。  
他当然没在意到，正常人是不会在这种时候需要确认自己性向的问题。  
把身上的干粉全部冲洗干净之后，Johnny才意识到他现在是在Steve的浴室里，而不是自己的，这就意味着，他没有换洗的衣服！  
  
“嘿！”Johnny裹着浴巾，从浴室里犹豫着走了出来，他看见Steve正躺在床上，背靠着床头，拿着铅笔在素描本上全神贯注地画着什么。听见Johnny的呼唤，他从画作前抬起头来，“换洗衣服，不介意的话你可以用我的。”Steve指指门边凳子上叠地整整齐齐的内裤、T恤和牛仔裤，“Jarvis消过毒的。”  
Johnny吓了一跳，他没想到Steve早就考虑到了这个问题，他本来只想打声招呼然后裹着浴巾窜回自己的房间。但是Steve话都说到这份上，他不领情的话岂不是很尴尬。Johnny也不想在Steve脸上看见任何受伤的表情，如果他这时候拒绝了Steve，美国队长的脸上百分百会出现“我被伤害了我很难过我的眉头皱起来了我的嘴抿起来了”的表情。谁舍得伤害这个国民偶像。  
所以Johnny拿起了衣物想要退回浴室里去。  
“哦，你不用在意我，就在这里换吧，浴室里都是水。”Steve接上一句。  
Johnny觉得如果这是在什么疯狂的漫画里，自己的下巴已经掉下来了。但是Steve看起来似乎根本没在意到这个，他的视线又回到了素描本上，房间里一下子只剩下了铅笔划过纸张的刷刷声。  
是了，Steve在军营里呆过那么久，他大概早就习惯了一屋子的男人做各种各样随意的事情。  
Johnny想了想，还是丢掉了浴巾。  
毫无意外地，Steve的衣服他穿起来不大也不小，只是T恤在他身上显得不是那么的紧绷绷的。  
“怎么样？”Steve不知道从什么时候开始就一直盯着他看。  
“挺……挺合适的。”Johnny真想甩自己一巴掌，他面对热辣的姑娘时都没这么紧张过。“不早了，我先回去了。”  
“回去早点休息吧。”Steve把他的画面朝下放在床头柜上，走上前替Johnny打开了门。“晚安。”  
“晚安。”Johnny几乎是用逃的从Steve的房间里窜出去。  
“对了，以后别在大厦里玩火，Dummy对这个有些过分紧张。”Steve对着他的背影提醒道。  
“知道了！”Johnny边答边冲进了自己的房间。  
太糟糕了，Johnny心想，他穿着带着Steve味道的衣服，牛仔裤为什么显得有些紧了。  
  
  
  
Sue·Storm度完蜜月回来了。  
她第一件事就是怒气冲冲地拨打了Johnny的电话。  
但是被挂掉了。  
这让Sue更加恼火了。  
她第二次拨了Johnny的电话，这次倒是响了两声就被接起来了。“Johnny你给我解释一下……”  
“Richards夫人您好。”电话里的并不是Johnny轻佻的声音，带着明显的英伦口音，礼貌而又温和。“Johnny的电话暂时被转接到我这里了。”  
“你是……谁？”Sue愣了一下。  
“抱歉，我是Stark先生的管家。”对方虽然在道歉，但是语气依然十分平淡，“Storm先生最近应Captain Rogers的邀请暂住在复仇者大厦里，他现在正帮助复仇者在长岛进行战斗，无法亲自接听您的电话。”  
“他加入了复仇者？！”  
“据我所知，没有。”  
“好吧，麻烦帮我转告他，让他赶紧回巴克斯特大厦来。”Sue压下怒气，“再替我和Reed向Stark先生还有美国队长道谢，感谢他们在这段时间里收留了Johnny。”  
“如您所愿，夫人。”  
  


**-TBC-**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**（3）**

整个长岛都陷入了冰河世纪般的冰冻风雪以及风暴中。  
“我完全看不见云层下面的情况！！！气象监测是正常的！真正的风暴源在云层下面！”Clint驾驶着飞行器盘旋在云层之上，他身边坐着Natasha，“该死的，也许我该再靠近一点。”他将操作杆向下压去。  
Natasha拦住了他，“我们会坠毁的！”她指了指另一块显示屏上的数据，那是Tony铠甲同步上传的数据监测，“风力太强，Stark的飞行器坚持不了多久的。”  
“我听见有人在嘲讽我的技术！”  
“Thor呢！”Steve清点了一遍队伍后对着通讯器吼道，“谁看见Thor了！”  
“他刚刚说了一句'糟糕'，然后挥着锤子就飞走了。”Tony靠着铠甲的帮助，正顶着雪风暴向广场中心努力前进，全力以赴的推进器外加穿透地面的固定装置也只能让他一步一步地向前挪，更别提没有外力帮助的其他人了。  
“Hulk还没有回应吗？”Steve沉默了一会儿又问道。战斗刚开始的时候，Hulk就大吼着“Hulk Smash！！！”从飞行器上直接跳进了风暴的中心，之后就再也没动静了。  
“很遗憾。”Tony咬着牙说，仅仅几百米的距离，他觉得像是走了一个世纪，而且越靠近越难以继续前进。  
“我猜这又是个仙宫神器。”Natasha下了结论。  
“Loki？”Sam插嘴道，他没有参加过纽约之战，但是Loki的“大名”几乎被所有人所知。  
“不知道，这得等Thor回来再说了。我怀疑他跑回仙宫就是为了看他那个捣蛋神弟弟还在不在。”Clint绷紧了背部的肌肉，“所以，我们这是要等Thor回来再说了？Cap你有什么计划？”  
“让我去！”对讲机里一个明显年轻的声音跳了出来。  
Clint与Natasha对视了一眼，一时间没人想要继续插嘴了，连Tony都没用他的舌头攻击任何人，不过他也许正在与Jarvis密聊所以顾不上其他复仇者。  
“不行。”Steve最后打破了沉默。  
“为什么！”  
“你刚才已经被吹灭一次了，现在你跟Sam好好地呆在原地等待命令。”  
“我可以再试试！这次我烧的更旺一些！”  
“不行。你要是出了什么事，我怎么跟你姐姐交代？”  
“No one can't stop me.”  
“Johnny！”Steve无奈地喊了一句，但是Johnny已经不在线上了。他赶紧从避风的地方探出头来，风雪很大，他几乎看不清1米以外的地方。但是他知道Johnny和Sam应该躲在不远处。果然，前方不远的地方突然爆出一团火光，在风雪中忽明忽暗。“Johnny！Stop！回到你刚才避风的地方去！”Steve用盾牌撑在头顶，却只能稍微挡住一些风雪，避免被迷住眼睛，他顶着狂风向火光的地方跑去，用尽全力大吼着，可惜狂风吹走了他的声音。Johnny开足了马力一下子将自己爆成一团巨大的火球，腾空而起。“Johnny！！！”Steve伸出的手没来得及拉住他，热源从他的指尖离开了。  
Steve一晃神似乎一瞬间回到了70年前。他下意识的惊惧几乎把自己冻住了。  
“I can do this，Captain！”Johnny的声音被风送到了Steve的耳边，接着他就飞走了。“Believe…”  
Sam从避风处跑出来，半拖半顺着风力将脸色惨白地吓人的Steve拉进墙角。  
不知道过了多久，通讯器里“啪啦”响起一声电流声，接着Tony的声音传了过来，“OK，我能看见火炬小子和冰棍Hulk了！哇哦，你猜这次的是谁！”  
“Tony！”Steve严厉地说。  
“好吧，是Amora跟她的小跟班，真是毫无悬念，我们早该想到的。”Tony听起来像是怂了怂肩，“火炬小子跟Skurqe干上了，我得去帮他……天啊！……我恨一切魔法！……嘿！Johnny！如果你能腾出手的话能不能把Hulk解冻一下我想我们能赢得更快！……当心你的火球，臭小子！……看准点行吗！……”  
似乎Tony和Hulk的双重干涉起了效果，风暴逐渐减小了，Steve第一时间冲了出去。还没跑出几步远，大雪已经几乎停止了，只是地上不薄的积雪让Steve前进的难度增加了不少。Amora手中一束蓝色的光柱向Tony射了过去，但是被他险险避开了，扫了一眼就算仅仅擦过也开始结冰的铁臂，Tony惊呼了一声。没有击中Tony，蓝光毫无阻碍地继续前进，冲着Steve去了。  
“Cap！”Tony来不及喊别的，因为他看见蓝光已经正面击中了Steve的盾牌，从中央白色星星的地方开始，厚厚的积冰以肉眼可见的速度正在向Steve的全身扩散。  
Steve想丢开盾牌，但是他的手已经和盾牌冻在了一起。  
“Watch out, Cap！”Steve下意识地将整个胳膊都举了起来，接着他就连胳膊也被冻住了。但是一个火球随即砸在了包裹着盾牌的冰霜之上，坚冰融化，灼热的温度将Steve从差点又被冰封的危机下解救出来。  
“U owe me！”Johnny得意地说，可是没想到下一秒他的脚就被Skurqe一把抓住，用力地砸在了地上，高温将冰雪瞬间升华，又迅速因周围过低的温度而凝结成雾。Johnny还没从全身的疼痛中缓过神来，睁开眼却已经看见Skurqe的斧子划开了蒸腾的白气直直朝着自己的脸劈了下来。  
及时飞来的星盾借着雾气的掩蔽狠狠地砸在了Skurqe的脸上，迫使他向后倒去。趁着这个空隙，Johnny赶紧滚到一边，“Flame on！”他试图将自己重新点燃，但是似乎有些失败。  
“扯平了。”Steve站在他身边，伸出一只手抓住Johnny的，帮助他重新站起来。“还好吗？”  
“死不了。”Johnny看了Steve一眼，那蓝色的眼睛里满是关心和……Johnny扭过头。再次试图把自己点着，不知道是否因为刚才为了抵御风雪耗费了太多的体力，他觉得有些气喘吁吁的。

最后是Thor把Loki带来，抢回了远古冰棺，结束了这场战斗。  
“我觉得搞不好是Loki把这玩意儿给Amora的。”Tony喋喋不休，他一面检查自己的铠甲对这次战斗留下的各类数据一面指出。“Thor，你不能相信这个家伙。”  
“吾友，这次我信任Loki。”Thor轰隆隆地说道。“这是远古冰棺，吾弟绝不会给他人染指。”  
“嗯哼。”Loki抬高了下巴俯视着Tony，他似乎想悄悄从Thor的手里接过冰棺但是被Thor默不作声地坚决挡开了。“我不喜欢红色的家伙。”他兴致缺缺地评价。“天上的那个是怎么回事？”  
“别用你的魔杖指着他！”Steve突然厉声呵斥了一句。  
“哦，不过那可不是我干的。”Loki眨眨眼睛。  
Steve马上意识到事情不好了，果然，他一回头就看见Johnny变回了正常的样子正从天上摔下来。  
“放心Cap！我的接人水平和我的射箭技术一样高！”Clint驾驶着飞行器呼啸着冲下来。  
但是飞行器再快也赶不上Johnny坠落的速度。  
Hulk从远处冲了过来，Tony和Steve的盾牌同时飞了出去，Thor挥起了锤子。  
但是半路上Hulk顺手一拳砸飞了右手边的Tony，伸手去接Johnny，按照他的路线，应该正好可以……Hulk经历了抛物线的最高点，划过Johnny本应所在的位置然后按照物理原理掉了下去。  
Tony从被砸穿的墙里爬了出来，Steve的星盾深深地砸进他身边不远处的墙里。  
Clint及时拉住了操作杆才没有一头撞进一幢大楼里。  
Johnny则失去意识地悬浮在空中，Thor飞上去轻轻接住了他。  
“凡人。”Loki摊开手。

“Johnny怎么样了？！”Sue接到Jarvis的电话，马上放下手上的事情，（各种罚单、缴费单、警告……该死的她本来准备要好好训训弟弟的），赶到了复仇者大厦。  
“他没事，只是太累了。”Steve温柔地拦住了Sue，“他几乎耗尽了自己所有的能量来抵御暴风雪，他现在只需要好好休息就够了。”虽然他是安慰人的那个，但是他看起来比Sue还要难过。  
“Oh，Poor Johnny……”Sue眨着泪眼，她从透明的监视墙里看到躺在病床上鼻青脸肿的Johnny，眼泪终于汪不住了。Reed从Steve手里接过妻子，将她抱在怀里。  
“对不起……”Steve心里很闷，但是他没法像Sue一样发泄自己，他只能不停地道歉。  
“Cap，那不是你的错。”Tony拉住他。  
Steve张了张嘴，但是他最终还是只说出了一声，“对不起。”

原本Sue想让Johnny搬回去的计划被暂且搁置了，为了让Johnny在复仇者那里好好休养。  
Johnny是被咕咕叫的肚子吵醒的，他不知道自己睡了多久，只觉得整个脑袋像是灌了铅。  
“饿了吗？”似乎是意料之中却又让人忍不住窃喜，是Steve守在边上。  
Johnny还没说什么，他的肚子又叫了起来。  
“我去给你弄点吃的。”Steve说着就走了。  
Johnny看着被关上的门发着呆，他觉得自己心里似乎在期待着什么，Steve的离开让他心里开始不爽起来。  
“嘿，火炬小子。”Tony的脸突然出现在他面前，吓了Johnny一跳，他压根没注意到窗尾有一个透明的显示屏。“待会Cap回来以后你要负责打发他去休息。”  
“什么？”Johnny不太明白。  
“Cap自从Amora那事儿之后就一直看着你，我跟他说了有Jarvis看着没什么问题的。但是他总是习惯把这些过错揽在自己身上，所以，注意你的用词，臭小子。”Tony瞪着他棕色的大眼睛，把头伸到镜头前，但是他的语气里并没有责备的意思，“就算是超级士兵也不能整日整夜的不睡觉，他跟我可不一样。”  
“总是？”所以我并不是特殊的那一个？  
“不止Cap会这样。”Tony的语气突然低下去了，“如果我害得Steve出了什么事，我也会内疚致死的。”他的话锋一转，“Steve回来了，记得我说的话，但是别跟Cap说，算是我们之间的秘密好吗？”  
“Deal。”Johnny伸出手去，才意识到Tony没法握住他的手。门外传来了脚步声，显示屏闪了一下，画面就消失了。  
“我还煮了一些土豆，比较粗糙，但是我也只会弄这些了。”Steve有些不好意思，他把餐盘放在Johnny面前，“如果不喜欢就剩下吧，我晚上可以叫外卖回来。”  
Johnny表示他并不在意，再说饿极了什么放在嘴里都觉得是人间美味。  
他边吃边跟Steve闲扯，想着该怎么提出让Steve回去休息的话来。不知不觉他开始聊起自己小时候的事情，当然还有Sue的，包括Sue大学时跟只会钻在实验室里的Reed交往的趣事，说到兴起他叼着叉子开始手舞足蹈地给Steve示范起来。  
“你知道吗，他们第一次接吻，我就躲在树后面看，我当然不是故意的，但是谁让他们在阳台上就抱起来了！”Johnny环起自己的手臂假装抱着空气人Sue，“Reed整个人都呆住了，他看见我姐闭上眼睛时几乎吓傻了，你知道他怎么做的吗？”Johnny撅起自己的嘴，勾着脖子去亲空气人，“他的嘴上都可以挂我姐那个新买的包了！”他依然嘟着嘴，但是只是煽动自己的两片嘴唇，这让他整个人看起来非常滑稽。  
“你这样叼着叉子很危险的。”Steve笑着伸手要从Johnny的嘴里去取叉子。他的手指离Johnny的嘴唇很近，Johnny都快感觉到Steve的体温了，他觉得自己只要再往前一些就能亲到对方的手，这个念头令他头脑一阵发热。  
“松口啊。”Steve用另一只手假装要去捏Johnny的嘴。  
Johnny赶紧张开了嘴巴，叉子从他嘴里拿出去的时候还拽着一丝晶亮的唾液，Johnny明显注意到了这一点，他的脸唰的一下就烫了。  
“那我先走了，你好好休息，有空回个消息给Mrs.Richards，她很担心你。 ”Steve收拾好餐具，他把床尾的显示屏推到Johnny面前，“无聊的话可以上上网。”  
“你这就……走了？”虽然Johnny心里知道Steve已经熬了好几天没休息了，但是他没忍住叫住了Steve，我还什么都没说呢！  
“嗯，你还有什么事吗？”Steve已经把门打开了一半，他用认真的表情看着Johnny。  
“额……我大概什么时候可以出去玩？”Johnny迅速给自己找了个理由，“你知道，我好久没去Party了……”  
Steve的脸色瞬间沉了下来，Johnny马上知道自己说错话了，但是Steve只是垂下了视线，“你上次消耗了太多能量，这次多休息两天吧，明天让Banner来给你做个检查，没什么问题就行了。”说完他带上门就走了。  
Johnny拍了自己两巴掌，他告诉自己得赶快找两个姑娘聊聊天纾解一下情绪才行。

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

**（4）**

Steve穿着一件褐色的机车夹克，他把脸埋在棒球帽的阴影里，靠在吧台的角落里，不急不慢地啜饮着杯子里的橘子水。  
“嘿，帅哥。”一个衣着暴露的黑发女人拿着一杯威士忌坐在了他左手边空出来的位置上。“不介意吧？”但是她看起来完全是一副“就算你介意我也坐在这儿了”的架势。  
“哦，你好……”九十多年的人生依然没有教会Steve该如何应对主动前来搭讪的女性，毕竟有70年的时间他是被冻在冰块里的，有时候年龄真的不能代表什么。Steve有些局促地收回了自己的视线，真诚地看向女人的双眼，对话的时候如果不看着对方的脸，是一种十分不礼貌的行为，Steve人生守则上这么写着。“对不起，我不……”  
“你还真是挺独特的啊。”女人漫不经心地打量着Steve，最后把目光锁在了对方手里紧紧握着的那杯快喝完的橘子水上。  
“抱歉女士，我只想一个人静一静。”Steve有些无奈地说。  
“女士？”黑发女人噗嗤一声笑了起来，“你真是有独特的反搭讪技巧啊！”她笑着往Steve那里靠得更近了。  
“对不起，小姐？”Steve想了想然后换了个说法。  
黑发女人笑得花枝乱颤，“你可真可爱！”她好不容易笑完之后，认真地评价说。  
这时候俱乐部另一角突然爆发出来的喧闹声吸引了黑发女人的注意力，这一时缓解了Steve尴尬的处境，他趁机把帽子压得更低了，但是目光忍不住地继续向角落那里看过去。

Johnny打了个响指，一团橙黄色耀眼的火团从他的指尖凭空冒了出来，随着他手指的晃动变幻着各种形状。  
人群的情绪被他的火焰所感染，不时爆发出一阵阵惊呼或者喝彩的声音。  
“介意我借用一下吗？”他冲面前一名顶着D-CUP的金发女人挤了挤眼睛，肩部向后微微倾斜指着女人手里那杯喝了一半的酒。这个动作相当帅气，而观众们十分吃这一套，因为人群中已经有起哄的口哨声和女人尖锐的叫声此起彼伏地响了起来。  
“当然不~”女人用甜腻的嗓音说道，她趁着Johnny拿走酒杯时故意捏了捏他的手指。  
Johnny隐隐地觉得有些不快，但是他很快就将这种感觉抛到了脑后，向周围的人们展示着那半杯蜜色的酒水。酒杯上还留有金发女人淡淡的唇印，按照Johnny以前的习性，他大概还会就着那个唇印抿一口酒，再趁此机会与大波妹送个秋波什么的。但是这次他只是稍稍顿了一下，接着便将酒杯里剩下的酒水洒向了空中，“Watch out！”他带着得意的笑意大喊了一声，趴在二楼扶手边的人群下意识地向后退了几步，与此同时，被洒出的酒水燃成了一个巨大的火球，人群为此瞬间爆发出了一阵欢呼声。火球升腾到了空中又分散成了数个小火苗，烟火一样散落下来，Johnny咧嘴一笑，展开双臂攀住栏杆跳了起来，用酒杯逐个将它们接回了酒杯里，这动作一气呵成，潇洒自如。  
人群里有人倒吸了一口冷气，Johnny面前的人惊慌地用手指向空中，半空中还有一团火焰正向着Johnny自己坠落下来。但是这一系列把戏的展示者只是咧嘴一笑，他仰起头来准确地将那团火纳入口中，仿佛那就是一颗不经意被抛上天的花生米。  
Johnny的喉结上下滑动了一下，将那口火焰酒咽了下去，这一明显散发着雄性荷尔蒙的动作几乎让在场的女性都软了腿。  
依然是半杯蜜色的酒，只是比刚才的量少了一些。  
“希望你不要介意。”Johnny夸张地弯下腰行李，将酒杯双手奉上到金发女人的面前。  
“霹雳火！”人群里突然有一个女人这么尖叫着喊了起来。“霹雳火！霹雳火！”观众们的热情像是一下子就被点着了一样，他们高喊着Johnny的称号，前赴后继地冲上来将他抬起，无论男人还是女人都伸长着他们的手想在Johnny身上摸上一把，不少人将手边能签上字的纸和本子都伸了过来，而Johnny享受着这一切，他在每个能够碰到的纸质物品上把自己的名字鬼画符一样涂在上面。  
“你们还想再看一个吗？”Johnny向天空伸出他的双手。  
“Yes！！！”人群异口同声地喊道。  
“注意安全！！！”Johnny大吼一声，他的脚下窜出两条火舌，对火焰良好的控制让他整个人开始缓慢地浮了起来。  
在人们新一波的欢呼声中，Johnny悬浮的高度越来越高，直到他越过人群的上方，看见了坐在吧台其中一个角落里的Steve。他认得那顶棒球帽，还有那件皮夹克，他在Steve的房间里见过它们。

Steve错过了Johnny借酒杯的过程，但是他看到了Johnny沉浸在被众人环绕着被崇拜着的样子。Johnny就像一颗冉冉升起的太阳一样，闪耀、年轻而又富有活力，桀骜不驯既是他的缺点同时也是他无法被忽视的优点，而不是像在自己面前时一样拘谨、叛逆、总是在试图表现自己，像个没长大的小男孩。  
Steve看着正在展露自己拿手好戏的Johnny开始意识到自己是不是做错了什么，他是喜欢Johnny没错，哦，该死的他就是个同性恋！而这一点他从没有对任何人说起过。虽然在现代社会苏醒过来之后，他通过一些偶然的机会得知这个未来的社会对待同性恋者有着更加宽容和包容的态度，但是这依然没有办法让他对他新的家人说出这一点来。  
他该如何开口？在复仇者的饭桌上故作轻松地提到，“嗨，其实我喜欢男人。”还是在大家聚在沙发上享受电影之夜的时候一脸愁苦地说，“对不起，我是个同性恋。”？听起来这都显得十分愚蠢。而且没有任何必要。  
直到他那天蹲在水池子边由上而下俯视着头发里挂着水草浑身湿淋淋的Johnny，有什么就像闪电一样击中了他。  
而显然，Johnny不但在他面前掩盖了自己真正的样子，他还是个实打实的直男。瞧吧，Steve的四倍视力完全能够使他看得清那些女人是如何想要在Johnny身上揩一把油而又更加迫切地想要Johnny能从她们身上加倍揩回来，而Johnny本人却似乎显得并不那么享受……  
等等……  
Johnny下意识地避开了那些晃动着的大胸脯和丰润的红唇，也许他自己并没有意识到。Steve不明白这是为什么，而他还来不及细想，因为坐在他左手边的那个黑发女人不知道什么时候收回了看热闹的视线，继续对他产生了兴趣。  
“嘿，帅哥。”黑发女人开口说，她酒杯里的威士忌已经喝完了，但是她毫不在意地轻磕了两下玻璃杯示意酒保给她重新满上，“我请你喝一杯？”  
Steve放下靠在唇边许久但是始终没有碰的橘子水，摇了摇头，“不了，谢谢你的好意。”  
“那个表演挺精彩的，嗯哼？”黑发女人用下巴朝Johnny那里指了指。  
“额，是的。”Steve应和着答道，他并没有太过于在意女人在说什么。  
“你喜欢他？”黑发女人一针见血，女人一向都是一针见血的，这到底是谁给她们的技能？  
Steve刚准备将剩余不多的橘子水一口喝完，然后赶紧走人。他本来只是担心Johnny，怕他刚恢复没多久万一喝挂了没有别人看着他可不行，因为与Johnny关系异常好的Tony和Clint都不在，总不能拜托Coulson吧？他光照顾神盾局那一大堆事情也够头疼的了。也许在酒吧后门等着也不是个坏主意，Steve心想，但是黑发女人的这句话差点让Steve被一口橘子水呛死。“不……咳咳……不是，咳咳，我的意思是……你说谁？”  
“Oops，被猜中了。”黑发女人毫不意外地说，一边晃着酒杯里重新被满上的威士忌。  
“Nat？”Steve终于听出了黑发女人语气中的熟悉感，他几乎难以置信地压低声音说，“你在这里做什么？”  
“你到现在才认出是我，我是该感到伤心呢，还是该自豪我的伪装技术？”Natasha耸了耸肩膀，“我来勾引目标人物的，抱歉，Fury也不知道你和Johnny会来这里。”  
“那你不去勾引目标，坐到我这来干什么？”Steve睁大了眼睛。  
“该死的，因为没人告诉我那家伙是个基佬！”Natasha用力捏紧了酒杯，Steve第一时间按住了她的手才不至于要让神盾局赔一个。  
“你怎么知道他是个，额，同性恋？”Steve奇怪地问道。  
Natasha冲着俱乐部的另一个角落努了努嘴，那里孤零零地坐着一个西装革履的男人，他正目不转睛地看着Johnny的方向，嘴角带着意味不明的笑容。深紫色西装，真是奇特的品味。  
“Oh，不……”Steve转脸回来果然看见了Natasha“有人说过你跟Johnny长得很像吗？”的眼神，“你不能这样，我不属于神盾局。”  
“我想Johnny大概很高兴，伟大的美国队长爱上了他。”Natasha挑起了眉毛，“需要我帮你约他吗？”  
“Nat，我以为我们是朋友……”Steve无力地挣扎道。  
“真高兴你还记得这一点，”Natasha一下子开心起来，“我想你不介意帮朋友一个忙。”  
Steve认真地看了Natasha一会儿，还是松了口风，“好吧，你们想从他那里套出什么消息？”  
“他是Doom在纽约重新联系上的新武器商人的中介者。”Natasha说，“我们只需要复制他的手机就行了，但是那必须得接近他。”  
“好吧，这起码操作起来不太耗时间。”Steve从Natasha手里接过复制端手机，“这玩意儿怎么用？”

Johnny看见Steve坐在一个陌生男人的旁边，那个男人的手指一直在Steve的大腿根上别有意味地慢慢划着圈，他的头正在缓慢地靠近Steve的颈窝，另一只手则故作无意地搭在Steve背后的沙发背上，随时可以勾上便装美国队长的肩膀……  
Johnny不知道Steve是怎么想的，因为他完全没有反感那个男人的样子，哦，也许他就是来……  
想到这里的Johnny只觉得大脑一热，脚下的火苗似乎一下子就烧进了他的心里，然后从他的头顶上怒气冲冲地冒出来，这股诡异的火苗烧得他大脑一片空白。Johnny没注意到自己已经全身进入了火焰状态，周围的人群注意到了他的不寻常，因为附近的温度一下子就被抬了上去，前排的人们更是承受不了扑面而来的灼热气息，纷纷向后躲去，观众们的欢呼声逐渐变成了惊慌的哀嚎。而Johnny完全都没在意到这些，他的眼里只看见那个男人已经搭上Steve的肩膀，他伸出一只空闲的划圈圈手摘下了Steve的棒球帽。那确实是Steve·Rogers，发现这一点的Johnny更加愤怒了，因为Steve侧过身子，他的胸膛与那男人的距离越来越近……

Steve脚边茶几上的酒杯里突然一个火柱接着就炸了开来，目标人物被吓了一跳，Steve拼命忍到现在才找到机会让塞在胸前口袋里的复制端手机靠近同样被塞在胸口内置西装口袋里的目标手机，只要保持10秒就行。但是该死的他刚刚靠上去那杯子就炸了，Steve借着保护的借口果断地整个人扑在了目标的身上，他的胸口现在完完全全地与目标贴在一起了。10秒！Steve抬眼与目标对上了视线，10,9,8，这种感觉真糟糕，7,6，Steve觉得自己快吐了，他可不想被这种眼神含情脉脉的看着，5,4,一身鸡皮疙瘩，3,2……  
远处传来了人群的惊呼声和更多玻璃破碎的声音，但是Steve背对着大厅他什么也看不到。  
心里默数完10下，Steve赶紧从目标人物身上爬起来，他拉起目标人物，然后故意与他失散在拥挤混乱的人群中。Steve四处寻找着Johnny的身影，不管发生什么状况，他都不希望Johnny有事。  
但是一屋子惊恐的混乱人海只是让Steve的搜寻工作变得艰难起来。  
“是Johnny。”Natasha挤开人肉海找到了四处乱转的Steve。  
“什么？”Steve眉间皱成了两个丨字。  
“Johnny，”Natasha平了一口气，她按住Steve的胸口防止对方过于生气，“Johnny他炸了这里好几个杯子然后从天窗飞出去了。”

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5

**（5）**

Sue突然从黑暗中醒了过来，她眨了眨眼睛，有些不明白到底发生了什么。Reed躺在她身边，一只手像融化了一样拉长了搭在她的腰上，他的脸半埋进松软的枕头，轻轻地打着鼻鼾，因为昨晚进行到很晚的试验，所以现在已经完全陷入了深眠之中。Sue花了几秒钟察觉到露台上似乎有人在走动，Johnny住到复仇者大厦已经有一段时间了，而Ben还赖在Alicia那里不肯回来。大半夜的时候还有谁会偷偷摸摸地跑到神奇四侠的地盘上来？  
Sue下意识地进入了隐身的状态，她轻轻挪开Reed的胳膊，对方不满意地哼哼了两声，但是没有依然没有醒过来。隐形女抓起挂在衣架上的制服，飞快地套上，以免出现尴尬的情况——她已经不是第一次在公众场合裸露全身了，天知道她有多恨这个——接着便蹑手蹑脚地向露台上摸索过去。  
“谁在那？”Sue厉声喝道。  
刚刚将胳膊肘搭在石栏上的黑影被吓了一跳，那人猛地一转头，结果整个就被来自前后两面的能量场压住了，他的五官在透明的墙体上被挤压成非常可笑的模样，虽然变形地有些厉害，但是Sue还是一眼就认出了他，“Johnny？！”她吃惊地唤道，“你怎么在这？”  
“你能把这东西先撤掉吗？”Johnny闷闷地说道，他的嘴像是被直接压在了玻璃门上，这让他很难开合自己的两片嘴唇发出标准的音节，“我可不是Reed。”  
“哦，抱歉，我以为是Victor或是别的谁，哦，真的很抱歉！”Sue挥挥手，那股压力自然而然地就消失了。  
失去来自隐形女能力的支撑，Johnny一个踉跄差点摔在地上，他一边搓揉着自己的脸一边挺直了腰板，“额，我以为Ben会在这。”他看着地上的瓷砖缝，耸了耸肩。“我挺想念‘热火烤石’之类的。”  
“你不是来找Ben的，”Sue端详着弟弟的脸，虽然已经入夜，但是纽约从来不缺霓虹灯，恰到好处的光线照在Johnny的脸上，正好够Sue看清他的表情，“你不适合撒谎，Johnny，起码在我面前。”  
“Oh，干得好，Storm！”Johnny夸张地摊开手，“就算你变成了Richards，你依然很了解我！”  
“Johnny！”Sue伸手阻止了弟弟继续岔开话题，“到底发生了什么事？”  
“我不知道！”Johnny用手抹了一把寸长的短发一直撸到了脑后，“我只是，只是在酒吧里……”  
Sue点点头，示意他继续往下说，她用手轻轻顺着Johnny的背部曲线拍抚着弟弟，她能从Johnny绷紧的肌肉感受到与弟弟脸上灿烂的笑容完全相反的紧张。  
“养伤真的很无聊，”笑容从Johnny的脸上慢慢消失，他显得有些丧气，从余光里看见Sue附和着点点头让他感到稍微好过了一些，“我在酒吧里玩一些把戏，就像我经常玩的那些。”他顺手打了一个响指，小小却很耀眼的火焰在大拇指的指尖点燃，随着晚风摇晃着。（“Johnny，别玩了。”）一摆手熄灭火苗，Johnny继续说道，“我看见……”他吞了一口口水，喉结明显地滑动了一下，“我看见Steve……Cap……他跟一个男人……他们……”  
Sue大概有些明白了，她当然是知道弟弟从小时候起就是怎样崇拜美国队长的。当年她还因为不小心折了Johnny贴在墙上的海报角而跟弟弟吵了三天，她当年觉得Johnny有多么不可理喻，现在就有多理解当Johnny发现美国队长是个同性恋时对他的冲击该有多大。“Poor Johnny……”Sue的语气与平常不同，显得十分温和，“别难过了，我们都有权利选择自己的爱。”  
她完全误解了Johnny的意思，但这似乎并没有影响他们的对话。  
“你，你知道了？”Johnny震惊地转脸看向姐姐。  
“我明白你的感受。”Sue无奈地说，Johnny现在的房间里还摆着好几个美国队长的人偶，平时根本不允许任何人去动。  
“哦，不，我……”Johnny瞪大了双眼，扬起了眉毛，就像一尊“尖叫”立体塑像。  
“我觉得你只是看到他沉浸在爱的幸福中，这困扰了你。”Sue严肃地说，她试图让弟弟摆正他对待自己偶像的想法，“Johnny，你只是在嫉妒。别让同性这个问题困扰了你。”  
“你觉得我嫉妒？”Johnny下意识地重复着Sue的前半句话，他这回大概搞清楚自己这段时间的反常到底是怎么回事了，他从最初反感所有人把他称呼为“Steve的弟弟”开始，他听见Tony叫Steve“甜心”的时候他会烦躁，他跟Steve单独相处的时候会紧张和莫名的期待，他的目光总是粘在Steve身上无法移开，他看见Steve与别的男人在一起时会胃部抽搐胸口发闷而失控，这种感觉，就叫做嫉妒，也许可以换个别的称呼，更好也更……  
“Johnny，别再自欺欺人了。”Sue捧住Johnny的脸，迫使对方注视着自己的眼睛，“看着我，你得搞清楚，美国队长他……”  
“多谢，姐姐！”Johnny猛地抱住Sue，而陪谈心的好姑娘Sue还没反应过来，她不知道弟弟怎么突然就想通了，只能迟疑地拍了拍Johnny的背，“晚安！祝你好梦！”  
还没等Sue也回一声“晚安”或是别的什么，Johnny就随着一声“Flame on！”化作一道火光腾空飞走了，朝向正是复仇者大厦的方向。

Johnny降落在复仇者大厦的露台上时，Stark的人工智能管家第一时间发现了他，“Welcome back, Mr. Storm.”英伦腔调的男声友好地说道，并同一时间通知了正在外面骑着摩托疯狂寻找的Steve，所以Johnny刚回到房间没多久后，他的卧室门就被敲响了。  
“Cap！”Johnny正准备把制服换下去洗澡，他刚把领口解开，便急匆匆跑去开门。  
可惜等在外面的是红色短发身材火爆的Natasha，看见Johnny从期待一秒变失望的脸，她扬了扬眉，“不准备请女士进去坐坐？”  
“抱歉，请进请进。”Johnny收回自己不由自主瞄向Natasha胸口的目光，默默地又把领口系上，侧身让Natasha进门。  
“Cap今晚是替我去完成任务的。”这是Natasha走进门说的第一句话，她并不介意Johnny往她的胸脯上多看的那么两眼，第一次在电梯里碰面时她只是假装那一脚并不是故意的，抬高温度这一招简直太嫩了。  
“什，什么？！”Johnny一下子慌了手脚，他还没做好准备接受真相，“你不用专门来跟我说这个啊？”  
“我以为你会想知道。”Natasha面无表情地说，她毫不避讳地打量着比她高出一个头的Johnny，“既然这样，那我先回去休息了。”她说完就迈开脚步准备离开。  
“不，不，请告诉我。”Johnny摆出一副“拜托了我错了请原谅我别这样”的尴尬笑容，拉住了Natasha的胳膊，“有人告诉你你身材超级棒，可以去做模特吗？”他讨好地咧着嘴角。  
“Oh，停下你蹩脚的搭讪，年轻人。”Natasha差点翻了个白眼，但是她还是回过身来继续解释，“目标是个基佬，而我们此前的调查居然遗漏了这一点。我正好看见Cap在柜台那坐着，我只好去拜托他帮了个忙。就这么简单，火炬小子。”  
“所以，你来告诉我这件事，是，是因为……？”Johnny感到此时他的心跳一定快要超过负荷了，他不是没想过Steve对自己的态度，他只想从Natasha这问到点什么实质性的答案，看起来他们关系挺不错的也许她会知道点什么。天啊，大家都知道Johnny·Storm，霹雳火，是个如何擅长搭讪和泡妹子的人，哦，也许跟男人搭讪他还不是很熟练……也或许是因为Steve与那些散发着夜场气息的姑娘都不同，这让Johnny感到有些烦恼。  
“因为这是我欠Steve的。”Natasha皱了皱鼻子，“他对你今晚的表现很失望，不管出于什么理由你都不应该这样做，你不但造成了私人财物的损失而且差点伤害到了平民。既然他自己不想看见你，那我只好负担起来跟你好好说说，关于‘成为英雄’的守则之类的东西。”  
“等等……你的意思是，你只是替Steve来教训我的？”Johnny感到胃里一下子被灌满了沉甸甸的铅。  
“我不喜欢‘教训’这个词，这比较适合Fury。”Natasha眨眨眼睛，“总之我说完了，你自己想想吧。”说完她就把愣住的Johnny一个人丢在房间里，悄无声息地离开了。

Johnny徘徊在Steve门口，犹豫着该不该敲响这扇门，因为现在已经凌晨2点多了，也许Steve早就休息了。Johnny收回了快要敲上门板的食指，准备回房间去睡觉的时候门无声地向右滑开了。  
“Jarvis告诉我你在门口。”Steve似乎刚洗完澡，他腰上围着一块松松散散的浴巾，一边擦着湿漉漉的头发一边从浴室走了出来。“有什么事？”  
Johnny的目光从他的胸口向下移到发达的腹肌，然后是挂在胯上感觉随时都会摇摇欲坠掉下去的浴巾，Johnny感到嘴巴有些发干，喉咙一阵发紧，他在接触到Steve从毛巾下抬起的长睫毛以及那双蔚蓝的眼睛时就完全丧失了语言功能，“我……额……我……”他僵硬地转过大半个身子用双手指着门口，“刚才，Natasha来找过我……我……额……她……”  
Steve露出一副了然的表情，点了点头，他又把脸转了回去，继续擦头发，“我不想现在教育你或是别的什么。”  
“我很抱歉……”Johnny看到Steve一副完全不想搭理自己的样子，感到一阵莫名的委屈，但是他旋即摆出一副不在乎的表情，“但是那只是个意外！”  
Steve放下了毛巾，他把它平摊开来担在椅背上，虽然顶着一头凌乱的金发比起抹上发蜡梳着三七分的样子让他看起来没有平时那么严谨，但是他重新看向Johnny的表情是认真而又失望的，“你如果只想说这个，Johnny。我并不想指责你在酒吧里向大众展现你的能力，但是如果你的能力不是用来保护他人，而仅仅使用它来表演甚至是伤害他人，我认为也许你应该就此思考一下这种行为是否妥当。”  
“好吧，”Johnny点了点头，“我只是不在状态，Cap……”他的语气有些虚弱，他之前摆出的不在乎在Steve皱起眉的时候几乎一下子就瓦解了。  
“这不是游戏，Johnny。”Steve看起来并没有接受他蹩脚的解释，而发现了这一点明显给Johnny带来了更大的伤害。  
“我真的很抱歉，我只想说这个，抱歉……”他语无伦次地说道，“晚安，我先回去了。”  
Johnny垂头丧气地转身准备离开，他觉得事情完全被自己给弄糟了，Steve的态度同时也深深地伤害了他的心，而这一切都是他自己造成的，怪不得任何人。  
“Johnny。”在Johnny刚转过身的时候，Steve叫住了他。“我确实不太了解你，因为那些记录在文档里的东西完全不能够描述一个完整的你，我不管其他人是怎么评价这一切的，但是与你相处的这段时间，我觉得，你就像清晨的太阳。”Steve的手搭在Johnny的肩膀上，温暖、有力、坚定，“你可以做到更好，别想太多。”然后他拥抱了Johnny。

“你才是我的那个太阳。”Johnny憋着一口气回到房间后，整个人几乎虚脱，仰面倒在床上。霹雳火差点被美国队长赤裸着上半身的拥抱“灼伤”了这简直令他难以想象……他不用闭上眼都能看见Steve的脸——该死的谁在天花板上装了一块镜子？！

Steve被外派出去执行任务了。  
准确地说是Steve和Clint，不过这有什么区别吗？反正Steve不在大厦里。Johnny感到有些无聊，自从他知道自己大概是爱上Steve·Rogers而不仅仅是美国队长之后，一切在他的眼里都不一样了。追姑娘他很有一手，更别提大多数姑娘都巴不得对他投怀送抱，但是如何去追一个实际年龄比他大了大半个世纪而且还是个国民偶像时他却不知道到该如何去做了。  
Johnny不知道怎么了，他的脚步又把他带到了Steve的卧室前面，只是现在他知道房间里没有人，自从前两天被Steve说了一顿之后，他们之间几乎再也没有什么交流了。Johnny盯着银灰色的门板看了好一会儿，最后只好叹了一口气。  
门静静地滑开了，Johnny被吓得倒退了两步。  
“Jarvis？！”Johnny等了几秒，确定不是Steve在房间里，然后他轻唤着大厦的实际管理者，但是也没有得到任何回应。“好吧，我只是进来看看是什么情况。”Johnny抹抹脸，四处张望了一下，确定没有人看见，接着他心虚地走了进去。  
前两次来Steve的房间他都没有机会好好打量一下这里。  
家具很少，但是所有东西都整理地一丝不苟，书柜里塞了很多厚薄不一的精装本书籍，还有看起来十分稀少的唱片，于此对应的是沙发边的台子上的那个老式留声机，就连衣柜里的衣服显得也并不是那么新潮，还有显而易见的上个世纪的款式，以及，美国队长的制服。  
Johnny瞪着那件印着星星和条纹的衣服看了好久，他终于抗拒不了内心魔性的召唤，伸手摸了摸——真棒，感觉就像Steve就在身边一样——他抱着红蓝白的制服埋进脸去深深地吸了一口气。  
“Cap？我以为你跟Clint没那么快回来？”Natasha的声音从背后传来时，Johnny已经把Steve的制服穿在了身上，他正低着头一边照镜子一边想要把头盔的搭扣扣上——该死的，这多尴尬！Johnny浑身僵硬着转过身来——  
“Natasha你……”Johnny结结巴巴地在脑海里拼命给自己找个显得不那么愚蠢的借口。  
“我上次跟你说的那个叫做Kate的小护士，你考虑的怎么样了？”Natasha抱着双臂靠在门框上，她看着Johnny微笑着说，“抱歉，我看见门没有关。”她稍微抬起了下巴，“不过，说实话，怎么样？你总得跟人家见见面，不是吗？”  
“等等，Natasha你难道是在……？”Natasha居然没有认出来！Johnny的心脏怦怦地剧烈跳动着，一边做出难以置信的表情比划着配对的手势。  
“对，我在帮你介绍姑娘，你总得享受一段稳定的关系，Cap。”Natasha耸耸肩，“这周五晚上，你看怎么样？我帮你约好了。”  
Natasha在给Steve介绍女朋友？！Johnny一下子没法接受这个。  
“既然你没有反对，那我就当做你是默认好了。”Natasha直起身子对Johnny挥了挥手，“周五晚上6点，约翰餐厅，我会帮你们定好位置，别迟到了，Cap。”  
是不是有人说过我和Steve长得有点像的？Johnny的脑海里冒出这么一个想法。

**【一句话番外】**

“该死的，Johnny！”Sue拿着刚寄到巴克斯特大厦的酒吧损失赔偿单，愤怒地吼道。

**-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6

**（6）**

Natasha预定的是一家以怀旧为主题的美式家庭餐馆，看起来温馨而又舒适，角落里古典式的唱片机正在咿咿呀呀地放着四五十年代的经典歌曲，配合着昏黄的灯光使Johnny有种身处于70年前老旧电影里的感觉。

他歪头看着窗外Steve那辆黑色款的Softail Slim出神*，这大概算是他和Steve唯一有联系的地方了——哈雷摩托。 “你可以随意使用它，我相信你会和我一样爱上它。”Steve对Johnny说这句话的时候，大概不会想到有一天Johnny会骑着他的爱车出来假扮成他，只为了搞砸一场属于他的约会。

**************

“我从来不知道你有在室内也戴墨镜的习惯，Cap？”出门前，Johnny在走廊里遇见了热心帮助Steve牵线搭桥的红发女特工。

“呃，我，我眼睛上长了一颗麦粒肿。”Johnny结结巴巴地说，他后退了几步与正坐在公共区域沙发上漫不经心磨指甲的女人拉开距离。Natasha一副看起来光用鼻子嗅嗅就能把他识破的样子。

“WOW，这可真是不幸。”Natasha耸耸肩，她都没有抬头再多看Johnny一眼，“不过你再不出门的话，可是会迟到的，下班高峰期，纽约的交通可没有那么友善。”她抬起手腕看了看表。

“哦，我不太担心这个。”Johnny总觉得若是Natasha现在抬眼看他，她的眼神就会锐利地在他脸上戳出几个洞来，“不过我真的得走了，不管怎么说，谢谢你，Nat。”他学着Steve的口气说，只是结尾并不那么自信。希望Natasha能把这个理解为这是“Steve”面对70多年来即将到来的约会感到紧张的表现。

“不过我很高兴看见你把衬衫从裤腰带里抽出来了，”Natasha在Johnny的背后说到，“别让人家姑娘觉得你太老土。”

Thank god！Natasha没有认出来！

Johnny匆匆冲进电梯里，确认门已经合上并且开始下降时他才慌慌张张地把衬衫下摆塞进腰带里。

衣服是从Steve的衣柜里偷偷拿出来的，为了更好的“扮演”美国队长，Johnny在自己柜子里实在找不到那种“Steve Style”的服装。只是穿着Steve的衣服总觉得有些空空荡荡的，不过把衣服塞进腰带里这让Johnny感到好受一些了……糟糕的是，他现在感到自己被衣服主人的气味包围地更紧了，Johnny猛吸了一口气揉揉脸，他开始想念Steve严肃认真的脸了，Steve眼角的小细纹……还有那个短暂的拥抱。

**************

“不好意思，”一个饱含歉意的声音从头顶传来，叫回了Johnny已经游走天际的注意力，“下班路上交通状况不太好，有些耽误了。”是一个金色卷发的姑娘，大胸翘臀……不对，穿着相对于Johnny之前交往过的女伴们要保守地多的长袖衬衫和及膝的短裙，黑色高跟鞋——Johnny向桌下瞟了一眼，“没有让你等很久吧？”她在“Steve”的对面坐了下来。

“啊，不，没事，我能谅解。”Johnny努力模仿Steve的语气，看起来很简单，他只要保持严肃并且别放出火来，今天的任务很简单，让这姑娘拒绝“自己”就行了。

或者自己拒绝她？——那样Natasha肯定不会放过他的……而且你不能败坏Captain的声誉！Johnny脑海里有一个声音细细地叫着。别把Johnny·Storm的一套拿出来！你现在是Steve·Rogers！你可是美国队长，全国人民的偶像！

在气氛有些尴尬起来的时候，侍者递上了菜单。

“你要吃点什么？”那姑娘问道。

“汉堡和水就可以了。”Johnny拿不准他该挑点什么才会更有美国队长范儿，所以他点了最简单的。

长这么大，他从来没有经历过这种情形的约会！

他更习惯在酒吧或是赛场上，与那些辣妹们一见钟情，然后回到随便谁的住所，一切就搞定了！

而不住坐在这里谈论……

“你好，你可以叫我Sharon，”那姑娘放下菜单，重新把兴趣转移到了“Steve”的身上，“我从小就听我姑妈提起你！”

“你姑妈？”

“对，Peggy是我的姑妈，Oh，这是不是有些尴尬？”Sharon不安地搓着手。“我知道，70年前你们之间发生的事情……我很抱歉……”

Johnny完全愣住了，Natasha搞什么？！Steve初恋女友的侄女？！他们的约会就是谈论他和她的姑妈之间的旧情事？！

不不不，Natasha知道Steve的口味。My god！Johnny重新打量起这个姑娘来了，除了大胸翘臀……别看这些Johnny！她看起来确实很像那些黑白纪录片里Carter女士年轻的时候。这个发现令Johnny一下子沮丧起来，Natasha的眼力一直都很好，她不知道从哪找来这样的姑娘，如果Steve本人来了，说不定他们很有可能就成了。

所以其实Steve还是喜欢女人的？

Johnny被这个结论击沉了。

Steve看起来确实是个很希望和一个漂亮的女人组成一个完美的家庭的样子，他们会有2-3个小孩，2个男孩1个女孩，都像他一样有着金色的头发、蓝色的眼睛……

“Captain？”Sharon歪过头轻唤了一声，“我能叫你Steve吗？”

“可，可以！”Johnny这时候感激起他脸上的那副墨镜了，起码它遮挡了自己大部分的情绪和眼神。

这真是太糟糕了，他现在面对着他喜欢的人喜欢的类型的姑娘！而这个姑娘大概从小就是听着她姑妈和美国队长的罗曼史长大的，幻想有一天自己能够嫁给他，就像他自己4岁的时候满脑子只有“我要一辈子跟着美国队长！我要穿着姐姐最好看的裙子嫁给他！”看这姑娘充满着憧憬的眼神，Johnny在心里哀嚎着，那是百分之百不会对“Steve”说“NO！”的眼神！

“也许你愿意说说你在前线的故事？”Sharon挑了一个Steve很容易发挥的话题，可惜，Johnny并不是Steve。

“呃……我以为你姑姑跟你说得会更详细一些，你一定都听腻了。”Johnny开始犹豫了，他现在觉得也许成全了Steve的“梦想”也不错，但是这个想法让他的胃里像被灌了整整一桶铅水。

“她从未上过前线。”Sharon用手撩了一下头发，目不转睛地盯着Johnny。“我想听听你的故事。”

Johnny被她看得有些不自在，他开始认真地思考自己到底为什么坐在这里。

为了破坏一场本属于Steve的约会。

但是看起来面前的这个姑娘完全就是Steve的类型，他不能擅自剥夺Steve的未来！

成熟点Johnny！

你喜欢Steve吗，Johnny？Yes！光是想想Steve跟别的人在一起的画面就觉得心里堵地慌……

“嘿！Honey！没想到会在这种地方看见你！我们多久没见了？一个月，两个月？”一只胳膊随意地搭上了Johnny的肩膀，“你脑袋后面的那个旋儿还跟以前一样可爱！”胳膊的主人亲密地拨弄着Johnny的短发。

Honey？！

接着Johnny感到头顶被吻了。他吃惊地回过头去，Sharon虽然是一副震惊的表情但是她把自己控制地很好。

是Aimee！Johnny记得她，Sue婚礼的那段时间里Aimee是他的女伴，不过他们很快就分开了。他忙着从吞星手中拯救世界而这姑娘很快就打着“我跟霹雳火来过几发真是超棒的！但是我觉得你比他更棒~”的招牌又找上了别的男人。只是这段经历他们俩都不在意，Johnny很快就忘了他众多女伴中的这一位。他只是没想到纽约城居然这么小……

“你们认识？”Sharon看看那个穿着超短裙小背心的年轻姑娘又看看“Steve”。

“不不不！”Johnny向座位里缩了一点，“她大概认错人了！”

“Oh，God！我是不是打扰你们了？” Aimee冲Sharon挤挤眼睛，“我向你保证，他相当火辣（hot），really hot~”

“所以你跟很多姑娘都约过会？” Aimee扭着腰走了，Sharon显得有些气冲冲的。“REALLY HOT？！”

“呃，不是……她很明显认错了人！”Johnny一口咬定，他可不能让Sharon回到家就开始在闺蜜圈里宣传关于“美国队长的风流韵事”之类的任何东西，天知道女人这种生物有多快就能就把流言散播出去，但是他的话并不能打消Sharon的疑惑。

天啊，他不是搞砸了一个约会，他搞砸了Steve·Rogers！该死的，Johnny！你这个蠢货！

Sharon从手提包里拿出了手机，“也许Tasha搞错了什么。”她说，一边按亮了键盘。

“不不不不，别告诉Natasha！”Johnny赶紧按住Sharon的手，Sharon一副惊呆了的表情看了看Johnny按在她手背上的手，又看了看Johnny，似乎不敢相信这一切，“Sharon，好姑娘，你听我说完！”

“好吧，我听你说完，不过你得先把手拿开。”Sharon放下了手机。

“抱歉。”Johnny缩回手，老老实实地坐回了自己的位置，“Aimee没有认错人……”

“所以你们还是约会过。”Sharon点点头，“我知道了，我知道了。”

“不不不，不是你想的那样！”Johnny一把摘下墨镜，“我不是Steve·Rogers！”

Sharon狐疑地看着他，“这个借口并不那么有说服力，Captain。”

“我不是美国队长！”Johnny强调说，“我是霹雳火！你可以在很多杂志和我们代言的广告上见到我！”随着一个响指，小小的火苗瞬间就跳跃在了他的指尖，“你看！我可以点燃任何东西，在任何地方！”Johnny睁大了眼睛充满着期待地看着Sharon，“我真的不是Steve！”

Sharon皱着眉头打量着他。

Johnny忐忑不安地眨巴着眼睛回望着那个姑娘，火焰在他指尖舞蹈，他不知道是不是该把把戏收起来了。

“如果Captain不愿意跟我见面大可以直说，不需要弄出找人顶替这种多此一举的事情！”Sharon斩钉截铁地说完，拿起手提包站了起来。

搞砸了……完全搞砸了……

回去还得面对一个火冒三丈的Natasha……

Steve会知道自己假冒他的事情，这是最糟糕的……

Steve会说什么？“我对你太失望了，Johnny”？还是“我以为你会更成熟一些，Johnny”？不不不，这些都是Sue的腔调。该死的，Sue要是知道了，他会连巴克斯特大厦都回不去的。

那Steve会说什么？“Johnny，我没想到你会喜欢我，但是这样做是不对的，你伤害了一个无辜的女性，而且，我无法理解一个男人怎么会喜欢另一个男人，抱歉，我虽然习惯了高科技但是我还是很传统的。我听说你之前跟很多女性之间的关系都十分不健康，我觉得你需要审视一下你自己的行为……”

Johnny捂住耳朵在座位里缩成了一团。

 

Johnny把Softail Slim停回车库里，用心地擦拭了一遍，又上了一遍油。一直挨到过了12点才准备上楼，他不想遇见火气头上的Natasha，Johnny下意识地摸了摸脖子。

“Cap，回来地这么晚？”

最不想遇见谁你就一定会遇见谁！

“嗨，Natasha！”Johnny吓得浑身一激灵，他还穿着Steve的衣服和夹克，墨镜被他别在了领口上，这种情况简直让他羞耻到了极点。

“我还担心你再不回来，明天的报纸头条就该是《百岁老人不堪被甩，半夜流浪街头》了呢。”Natasha打着哈欠走到他面前，一副“我懂”的表情拍了拍Johnny的肩膀，“Sharon说她还是更喜欢‘年轻’一点的，我真是没想到，居然还有人会拒绝美国队长。不要太难过了，下回有好姑娘我再帮你约！”

什么？！

Johnny刚刚做好打算，如果Natasha要对他动手他第一时间就不顾一切地飞走……但是——Sharon居然没有告他的状？！Natasha居然还没有认出他来？！

“既然你回来了我就放心了，明早还有任务我先去睡了，晚安，Cap。”Natasha揉着眼睛就离开了。

上帝啊，你对我真是太好了，我下回一定少捉弄Ben一次！

Johnny有一种劫后余生的热泪盈眶感，他狠狠擦了一下眼角，冲回了自己的房间。

这衣服，再让他穿一会儿……

 

大概是因为Natasha体谅Steve被甩了这件事，她再也没在Steve面前提起过Sharon。

为此Johnny提心吊胆了好几天。

“你看起来有心事。”

自从上次Steve教育过Johnny之后他们两人还没有正式的交流，也不排除很多时候是Johnny故意躲开Steve的。

Johnny有些诧异地抬头看着Steve，他盯着露台下面发呆有一会儿了，他以为没人注意到这一点。

“我能坐在这里吗？”Steve拉开了他对面的椅子。“我习惯在这里画点东西。”

“当然！”Johnny突然觉得自己有些口干，心脏怦怦怦地越跳越响，他没在意自己下意识地坐在了Steve空闲时常呆的地方。天啊，复仇者大厦里的所有人都知道Steve喜欢在露台上画画风景或是别的什么，而大家都从不会去打扰他。“我去倒杯水！”Johnny赶紧站起身来，找个理由想要离开。

“麻烦帮我带一杯。”Steve将素描册和笔放在圆桌上，腾出手来将椅子挪了一下，调整到令他感到舒服的位置，“水就可以了，谢谢。”他显得十分自然。

但是Johnny却没法做到一去不复返了。

 

端着水杯回到露台上，Johnny发觉自己没法将视线从Steve身上挪开，他放下水杯，站在那儿，不知道自己是否应该离开。

“别让我打扰到你，Johnny。”Steve从画册后面抬起头来，他的蓝眼睛里带着温柔的笑意。“露台是公共的。”带着歉意的表情，他说“当然，如果你想要独处，我很抱歉我打扰了……”

“不不不，没有没有。”Johnny赶紧一屁股坐回了原来的地方，没有人能够抵挡得住美国队长央求的眼神。就算Steve不是美国队长，Johnny觉得自己也没法拒绝他。

他又发了一会儿呆，只是他这回盯着的是Steve从画册上面露出的头发，金色的短发用啫喱打理的一丝不苟。他的脑勺后面没有旋，Johnny心想，不过那几根新长出来因为尴尬的长度而支棱着的头发挺可爱的。Steve画画的时候表情一定很严肃，Johnny猜测，跟他平时一样，皱着眉，目光严肃，嘴唇抿起……可惜这一切都被画册挡住了，Johnny感到有些沮丧。

他是不是该送Steve一些花？不是送给姑娘们的那种一大束玫瑰。Steve一定喜欢那些小巧的盆栽，只是不知道他喜欢什么种类的。

不过如果看到Steve画的内容，大概可以了解他喜欢一些什么。

想到这里，Johnny有些按捺不住了，他开始后悔怎么没在Steve出任务那几天偷偷瞟上一眼。他的画册就合着好好的放在床头柜上，而他这个笨蛋居然没有想到去翻一翻！

“我的脸上有什么？”Steve喝水的时候注意到了Johnny直勾勾地盯着自己。他忍不住心里有些窃喜，这让他嘴角的线条变得柔和起来。

“Jarvis刚刚说Tony有事找你。”Johnny鬼祟地挪开视线，假装伸了个懒腰。

“什么时候？”Steve疑惑地放下画册，他没忘记顺手把它合上。无论什么事，都得放在工作以后，这是Steve的信条之一。虽然他有些可惜不能好好地跟Johnny多呆一些时间。

“我刚才拿水的时候，不过他说不是急事，我想你也许需要休息一阵子……所以犹豫了很久不知道该不该跟你说。”既然已经张口了，Johnny就将谎话一口气说到底。

“那我去看看。”Steve放下水杯，站起身来。

“这些你带着不方便，我帮你拿回去吧。”Johnny异常热情地说。

Steve犹豫了一下，点了点头。“我忙完了去你房间找你拿。”他以为Johnny没有权限进入自己的房间。

Johnny捣蒜一样点着头，“你去吧！去吧！”一边将画册双手抱着贴在胸口上。

“谢谢你。”Steve揽过Johnny的肩膀给了他一个快速的拥抱，“待会见。”

“待会见……”Johnny开始后悔自己为什么刚才手快把画册拿起来了。

 

Steve很快就会回来，因为Jarvis根本没说Tony要找Steve帮忙之类的事情。

但是他总会有几分钟的时间可以欣赏一下Captain的画作。

要不是担心飞起来会把本子直接烧毁，Johnny恨不得直接飞进房间，而不是爬这该死的楼梯——电梯被Steve占了，他得去楼上找Tony。

Steve到底画了些什么？纽约城市的远景？他画过Stark大厦，Johnny听Tony提过，“一边说我的大楼长得丑一边又画了一幅在生日的时候送给我”。也许会画点他以前认识的人，Natasha提过，“他把冬兵画得挺不错的。”也许会画点静物什么的，Steve总是坐在露台上打发时间，素描不是总会画一些水果雕塑什么的吗？……Johnny觉得自己已经心痒难耐了。

这时候Steve应该刚刚到达Tony实验室的楼层，眼前就是自己房间的门——

“Avengers Assemble！”Tony的声音从扩音器里传出来，火急火燎的，“异族来袭！”

 

备注：黑色款的哈雷摩托，SoftailSlim，《复仇者联盟》最后Cap胯下那一辆。资料来自LFT美国队长：<http://captaina.lofter.com/post/255199_af673b>

 

-TBC -


	7. Chapter 7

**（7）**

 

Steve刚从电梯里走出来，迎面就差点撞上了从实验室里闷头冲出来的Tony。

“抱歉，我来迟了。”“Cap你来的刚好！”两人异口同声地说道。

Tony狐疑地看了一眼Steve，“Jarvis检测到一处能量异常点。”

“说英语，Stark。”

“有什么人在纽约市里打开了一扇连通两个世界的门！”

“是Richards博士？”

“不知道，联系不上他。”Tony顿了一秒，又加上一句，“现在我（在神奇四侠里）只能找到Johnny，他在楼下。”

刚刚还跟我在一起——Steve皱了皱眉，这不是他想要知道的答案，“别告诉Johnny。”

“什么？”

“Sue也失踪了之类的。”

“你不能一直把他圈养起来，他不是个雏鸟。”Tony抱着双臂，抬起下巴，稍稍仰视着Steve。

“他上次把自己直接折腾到病房里去了！”

“他是个超级英雄，病房是我们的第二个家！”

“我不喜欢这个说法。”Steve抿起嘴瞪着Tony，但是他最终移开了自己过于紧张的视线，“但是你说得对，Tony，他理应知道。”

“你喜欢他，但是你得搞清楚你想做的不是他妈妈。上帝啊，有时候我真的搞不懂你在想什么。”

Steve下意识地挺直了背，但他什么也没说。

“每个人都看得出来。”Tony一阵见血，“大概只有那个蠢小子自己不知道罢了。”

“别胡说，Tony。”Steve声音轻的几乎毫无说服力。

“Come on, 大兵！”Tony用力拍了一下他肩膀上因为紧张而绷紧坚硬的肌肉，“这不是70年前了，没有人歧视同性恋——少数人除外。我觉得你应该在这次事件结束后找个时间跟他说说。”

“不，你不明白，Johnny是个直的，他又那么年轻。”

“没人会在美国队长面前还坚持自己是直的，你要相信自己。”Tony冲他挤挤眼睛，“就算我喊你‘美队棒棒冰’你也别把自己真的当做百岁老人，你才27岁，年轻人，几乎是我的二分之一。试试看先约他吃个饭什么的？”

“Sir，很抱歉打扰你们的对话，最新监测数据出来了。”Jarvis一成不变的声音在头顶上方响起。“我还调出了Richards博士实验室的监控录像。”

事情似乎很糟糕，无声的监视图像上，看起来似乎是Reed的试验打开了两个维度世界之间的空隙，Ben先摔了进去，接着是Sue和Reed。空隙很快就合上了，但是它造成的瞬时剧烈能量波动严重伤害了那里的供能系统，直到现在那股余波还没有消失。就在刚刚，维度空隙大门又在中央公园上空被打开，幸运的是，这一次没有人掉进去，但是……

“Avengers Assemble！异族来袭！”Tony与Steve对视一眼，不需要多说什么，他们互相点了点头迅速分开跑向各自的房间。

 

Steve用最快的速度换好制服，一转身发现自己的素描本就放在盾牌旁边的桌面上。Johnny放过来的……？

“嘿，Cap，要搭顺风车吗？”Iron Man悬停在窗户外。

“2秒钟。”来不及多想，Steve抄起靠墙放着的盾牌，一跃从窗户跳了出去，被Tony一把捞住。

“如果你拜托我的话，我可以给你做一身防火的制服，这样你就不用总是抱着我这个冷冰冰的家伙了。”Iron Man的电子音虽然和Tony Stark的声音相距甚远，但是语气却是完全一样一样的。“涂满芦荟。”

“那真恶心Iron Man。”

“别跟我说，你不想要。”

几句对话间他们已经飞到了中央公园的边界。

“我能看见你的小火人了。”

“闭嘴，Stark。”Steve用盾牌边敲了一下Tony的头盔。

巨大蝗虫一样的虫族正源源不断地从维度空隙大门里向地球表面倾倒，Johnny和Thor是最先到的。霹雳火停在半空中对着它们持续地喷出火焰，这招暂时看来相当有效，大部分虫族直接被烧成了火球坠落到地面，Thor则挨个电击了那些四处逃窜的散兵。

“Hulk马上就到。”Tony说。

“我想我们大概不需要外援了。”Johnny对靠过来的Tony和Steve轻松地喊道，他很明显因为自己在这场战斗中起到的作用感到自豪。“现在有办法关掉这个缺口吗？”他看向Steve的眼神明亮而又专注。

“Clint？”Tony忍不住在铠甲里翻了个白眼——反正没人看得见，打开了公用频道，“你跟Nat那边怎么样了？”

“整个巴克斯特大厦都停电了，我们刚刚恢复备用电源的供电。”Clint左手按着耳机，朝着倾身在电脑前十指翻飞的Natasha身边退了一步，警惕地环视着四周，“不知道这里有没有大虫子，反正我们已经疏散了大楼里的市民。”

“我正在恢复Reed之前的试验数据。”Natasha补充说。

“我姐姐他们呢？”Johnny不忘问道，“直接问Reed不就行了吗？”

频道里安静了十秒钟后，Clint开口了，“Stark，你没告诉Johnny吗？”

“告诉我什么？”Johnny将视线从战斗中的Steve身上移开，盯着不停发射激光炮的Tony。

这小家伙皱起眉头的表情还真的跟Cap挺像，Tony腹诽，但是他没想好该怎么开口解释。

“Johnny，我们还没来得及告诉你。”Steve说，他压根就没打算让Tony来告诉Johnny这个消息，“他们在空隙大门对面。也许。因为他们掉进去的那个门已经关上了。”

 

战况忽然就急转而下。Jarvis通知复仇者们，在皇后区上空出现了同样的能量波动，这意味着第二扇维度空隙大门即将打开。

“吾这就前往，此地就交给你们了。”Thor义正言辞地丢下一句话——Steve冲他点了点头——就挥着Mjölnir飞走了。

“Johnny，你去吧，找到了他们三个就迅速回来。”美国队长说，就像发布了一道普通的命令，“Iron Man足够守住这里。”

Johnny感激地看了Steve一眼，他似乎想说什么，但是最终还是没有张口。

“我以为你会阻止他？”Tony将Steve丢到了地面上，然后顶上了Johnny刚才的位置。“这可不像你，Cap。”

“我不能太自私。”Steve说，所有人都能想象得到他脸上那一副美国队长式的表情，“那是他姐姐。”

“你在做什么，Cap？”Tony听出了从Steve那里传来的声音里有些别的什么。

“做他的后援。”Steve简短地答道。

“嘿，小伙子们，你们知道这是公共频道吧？”Natasha沉默了良久，终于忍不住说道，“还是这事儿我们已经可以公开讨论了？”

“那个空间没有信号，我们已经失去Johnny的消息有一会儿了，亲爱的。”Tony说。

“所以说，你们都知道了？”Steve停顿了一会儿，问道。

“知道什么？”Clint插嘴问道，“Ouch！Tasha你干嘛打我？”

“说正经的，我们需要Reed，由于突然断电，损失了最后一部分数据，现在我们没有办法从地球上关掉这两扇大门。”Natasha严肃地说。

“很抱歉通知大家，”Jarvis的声音不平不淡地在所有人耳边响起，“第三个空隙通口快要出现了。”

“What the fxxk！”Tony低咒了一声，“地点在哪里？”

“复仇者大厦上空。”Jarvis有条不紊地答道，“我已经开启了大厦的防护罩和攻击模式。”

“做得好，that's my boy. ”

但是复仇者们的心情并没有得到放松，2分钟后，Jarvis再次打断了他们——第四扇大门即将打开。

“Hulk和Clint过去了。”Natasha说道，她冲到了阳台上，开始攻击游散在城市里的外星虫子。

被通知第五扇大门快要打开时，Tony终于忍不住了，“Cap！我们需要Reed！”

“这点小家伙们，你们都解决不了？”一个漫不经心的声音在频道里懒洋洋地响起来。

“Loki？！”太多人同时喊了出来，已经没法分辨到底谁没对此表示出惊讶了。

“你从哪里冒出来的！！！”Tony向着不知道身在何方的邪神怒吼道。

“自从上次Amora走了以后，我就一直住在你那个丑陋低俗的大楼里。”

“为什么没人知道！！！你用了什么诡异的法术！”

“那很自然，因为我一直在Thor的房间里。”

“Jarvis！？”

“Sir，Loki的通行身份验证是Odinson先生的弟弟，并且他没有被检测出具有攻击倾向，所以没有触动到系统警报。”

“谢谢你，J。”

“别！碰！我！的！J！A！R！V！I！S！”

“Oh，Stark，你让我想要碰触他了。”

“你他妈的在哪！”

“Sir……”

“Jarvis静音！Loki你别在这种时候添乱！”

“那第五个虫穴你们自己看着办吧？”

“等我之后收拾你！”

“钢铁之人，吾为Loki的失礼感到抱歉。”

“Thor，这不是你的错。”

“不，吾不能放任汝等对吾弟施以暴力。”

“WHAT？！”

“Loki他现在……”

“闭嘴你这个脑子里塞满了肌肉的家伙！”Loki突然气急败坏地打断了Thor的话。

“嘿，伙计们，看天上！”Natasha先喊了起来。

“哦！那是Ben！”

石头人像个巨大的陨石一样从中央公园上空的洞里掉了出来。

 

Steve驾驶着昆式飞机及时从空中接住了Richards夫妇，他们后面跟着垫后的Johnny，他绕着飞机不停地将周围的巨虫从天上打下去。

Reed赶到实验室修正了数据，暂时关闭了纽约上空那5个连通虫族的大门——幸亏还没开出第6个来。

“什么？！Sue有了？！”Johnny紧紧拽着Ben的胳膊。

“嘿！小子，你烧到我了！这是我新买的T恤！”Ben想要推开双手燃烧着烈焰的霹雳火，但是他明显对那小伙子没有什么抵抗力。“对，她本来想去救被虫子拉进去的我，结果门突然关上了，我们就被困在了那里，被那些大虫子攻击的时候Sue就不太对劲。”

“我要做叔叔了？！”Johnny乐得咧着嘴根本合不拢，他点着了自己的头发在房间里不停地蹦跶起来。

“看样子是的。”Bruce从病房里走了出来，“好消息，母子都很健康，不过，她现在需要静养一段时间。”

“太棒了！”Johnny跳过去想要拥抱Bruce，但是被对方闪开了。

“你太热了，Johnny。”Bruce不好意思地说，“这不利于我控制情绪。”他看了一眼默不作声靠着门框站了许久的Steve。“我想，Captain有些话想跟你说。”

“Steve！！！”Johnny欢叫着扑了上去。“我要做叔叔了！”

Ben赶紧挪开身体，但是他还是能够感觉到一股灼热扑打在他的脸上。

“恭喜你。”Steve有些惊喜地接住了半飞半冲过来的霹雳火，在Bruce和Ben震惊的目光下，抱住了及时熄火的Johnny。

“这不公……！”Bruce拉走了嚷嚷的Ben。“那臭小子每次看见我都恨不得把我烧成火山口的石头！”

“你有话要跟我说？”Johnny埋在Steve的肩膀里，半天没抬起头来。“希望不是爱国教育什么的。”

“你们安全回来就好。”Steve感觉Johnny的态度转变有些大，他突然一下子不知道自己该怎么开口了，只好说着模棱两可的句子拍了拍年轻人的背。

“就这样？”Johnny的声音有些闷闷的。

“我画静物有些无聊了，也许人像挺不错的。”

“但是等中央公园修好大概得有一阵子了。”

“中央公园？”

“那你想去哪里画人像？”Johnny奇怪地抬起头。

Steve从没这么近距离地看过Johnny，他们的身高相仿，这时候Johnny就在他鼻尖前两公分的样子，呼出的气息刚刚好拂过自己的嘴唇——

“对了，有件事我想要检讨。”Johnny双手撑住Steve的肩膀，拉开了两人之间的距离，这让Steve不由皱起了眉，而Johnny显然误会了他的意思，“抱歉，我知道我做得不对，但是我有办法弥补你们！”。

“我们？”

“之前你出任务的时候，我冒充你去跟Natasha介绍的姑娘约会，不小心搞砸了，”Johnny似乎很担心Steve会教训他，马上接口道，“但是我刚才发了mail给她道谦，她居然原谅我了，所以我帮你约了她周五晚上还在那家餐馆！”

“我什么时候……”

“听我说完，Cap！”Johnny打断了他，“Sharon是个不错的姑娘，金发，身材很棒，对了，她还是你女朋友的侄女，呃，前女友。”

“Peggy？”

“对！”

“Peggy不……”

“别辜负我长篇大论的道歉书，Cap，我是真心的！你该去见见她。”

“那你呢？”看着Johnny一脸歉意的样子，Steve觉得莫名地火大，他几乎咬牙切齿地问道。

“我？我马上要做叔叔了！！！”Johnny扬起了眉毛。

“这句我听过了！”

“你果然生气了……”Johnny合上双手，垂下脑袋，“对不起，真的对不起！我想起来，刚才Reed叫我过去帮忙，我先过去了！你早点休息！”话一说完他便转身落荒而逃。

“Sharon？！”Steve慢慢地转过身子，他知道Natasha就站在门外的走廊里。“你在搞什么！”他大步走上前将Natasha一直逼到墙边。

“Johnny喜欢你。”Natasha嘴里嚼着两块口香糖，满不在乎地倚在墙上说，“我抓到他在你房间里玩儿你的制服，我就是推他一把。”

“Johnny喜欢我？”

“天啊，”Natasha翻了个白眼，“你们两个对互相的意思连Hulk都能看出来，也只有你们本人还在玩暗恋游戏。”

“那他刚才还把Sharon推给我？”

“Come on, Rogers. 周五晚上那里不会出现Sharon，我相信你有本事把Johnny哄过去。”Natasha一副“别以为我不知道你对Johnny做的那些小动作”的样子。

 

“Captain？”Reed去病房看过Sue之后又回到了实验室，但是他没想到能在实验室中看见来回踱步的美国队长。

“Johnny跟我说过了，”美国队长严肃地说，他的声音都显得低沉而又沙哑，“门无法在这边完全关闭对吧？”

“是的，真正的控制系统在虫族那里。”

“红骷髅提出要求我亲自见他对吗？”

“是的……”Reed觉得哪里不太对劲。

“你打开门吧，我一过去你就关上它。”美国队长将盾牌从背上取下来捞在手里。

“你准备一个人去？”

“相信我，我已经安排好了。”美国队长整了整他的头盔，一副蓄势待发的样子，“我摧毁了那边的开关就回来。”

 

\- TBC -


	8. Chapter 8

（8）

 

“谁看见Johnny了？”Steve四处张望着。

复仇者们看望完卧床休养的Sue·Storm，正准备回去。Tony则提议大战后按照复仇者的“习惯”，他们需要聚餐，而街角有一家很不错的意大利肉肠店。

“Oh, god！谁能告诉我，还能不能再相信这家伙一次？”Clint绝望地抗议道，“上回那个土耳其烤肉店我简直不想再去第二次！”

“他离开前不是说去找Dr. Richards了吗？”Natasha是唯一注意到Steve有些不安的人。

“我刚才去过实验室了，但那只有博士一个人。”Steve解释说，他没法让自己紧皱的眉头舒展开来，“我只想确认一下Johnny是否还想跟我们回去，还是……”他抿上嘴没法再说下去了。“也许他想尝尝意大利肉肠。”

“博士说他去哪了吗？”

“我没问他。我只是隔着玻璃门看了一下，Johnny不在那里。”他只是找个借口离开，Steve把这个显而易见的事实吞回肚子里。

“逃避不是你的风格，Rogers。”Natasha拍拍Steve的肩膀，“不过我理解，你在这等我一下。”

“你去哪？”

“帮一个害羞的大男孩问问Dr. Richards。”Natasha用一副“难道还会有别的选择吗”的表情看了Steve一眼。

“我跟你一起去。”Steve想了一下，说，“等我一分钟。”他拉住Natasha的手腕，生怕她先走了而自己会错过一些什么，“嘿，你们谁看见我的盾了？”他又转回到正在高声争论到底该去吃什么的复仇者中间大声问道。

“我以为盾牌就是你的右手！”Tony第一个答道。“没人会丢掉右手的，棒棒冰。”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，他没听懂这个玩笑——很显然Tony又在挪揄他，因为Clint爆笑了起来。

“吾友，方才汝不是亲自将盾牌取走负之于背后了吗？”Thor很认真地问道，声音轰隆隆地盖过了其他人。

“我没有。”Steve茫然地摇了摇头。

Natasha却瞬间板起了脸，向实验室跑去。

 

“Dr. Richards！你看见Johnny了吗？”Natasha急匆匆地推开门。

“哦，嘿，Cap你回来了？”Reed的声音几乎与Natasha相重合，但是紧随在黑寡妇身后的Steve依然听清了那句话。

“‘我’去哪了？”Steve没法按捺下心里的焦躁感，他有70多年没有体会过这种心无所依的感觉了，上一次还是出现在Bucky所在的中队被德军抓走的时候。

“摧毁虫界那的空间跳跃开关……”Reed看出来事情有些不对劲了，“刚才那是Johnny？！”

 

虫界看起来完全是一片荒凉，干燥的风夹杂着砂石毫不留情地砸在Johnny的脸上，美国队长的头盔帮助他阻挡了大部分的沙土，但是裸露在外的部分却早一步感受到这里霸道的气流正在逐步带走他嘴唇上的水分。Johnny舔了舔下唇，这里与他之前找到姐姐他们的地方不一样，看来Reed没法控制他会落在哪里。

但是不管怎么说，这意味着空间跳跃开关不在这里，红骷髅也不在这里。

不过Johnny不怎么担心这一点，只要他能燃烧。

只是摧毁这里的开关意味着他再也没法回去了。

Johnny打了个响指让自己被熟悉的火焰环绕，这令他感到稍微好受一些，他似乎能感觉到刚要溢出眼角的液体被高温瞬间升华。

不知道Steve会跟Sharon相处的会怎么样，但是看起来他们很般配。

 

“还需要多久才能再次打开这道门？”Steve催促道。

“该死的，我差点听了Johnny的，要毁掉这个。”Reed的手指变得柔软而又细长，在宽大的操作台上噼里啪啦毫不停息地敲打着两副键盘，“2个小时，最快。”他的额头由于紧张渗出了豆大的汗水，“天啊，我该怎么告诉Sue，万一Johnny有个什么……”他絮絮叨叨地哼着，脸上流露出痛苦的神情。

“不，他不会有什么。”Steve抓住他的肩膀，“我不会允许这种情况出现。”美国队长严肃的保证让Reed的情绪逐渐稳定了下来，“我们有一支超级英雄的队伍。”

Natasha面无表情地看着这一切，她心里清楚，这里没有任何一个人比Steve更紧张、更担心、更害怕。

因为他比任何人都在乎Johnny，他自己也许都没在意到这个。

他强迫自己完全进入了美国队长模式，而他心底的那个Steve Rogers此刻正在不断拍打那扇看不见的空间之门，不停地叫着霹雳火的名字。

 

Johnny让自己飞得足够高。放眼望去，他只能看见不断起伏的荒原和一些并不高耸的岩山，没有任何工事或是建筑存在的样子。Johnny不太明白，也许虫族的星球有一半是荒凉的？而自己恰好落在了没人的那一边？他犹豫到底该先向哪个方向飞去。

Johnny不知道这个星球有多大，但是他已经飞得足够久了，而眼前的景色还是没有什么太大的变化。

时间已经一步步靠近红骷髅的最后期限，如果他再没法冒充美国队长让对方顺利地抓住的话，那他所做的这一切都将白费了，红骷髅会再次打开时空大门直到他亲手抓住Steve为止。

Johnny让自己落在地面上，Steve的盾牌真棒，经过这么久的高温烘烤，依然没有任何变化。

“嘿！！！我是美国队长！！！让那个丑陋的红脸家伙出来见我！！！”他对着荒无人烟的平原大声吼道。

风裹挟着沙土吹进Johnny的嗓子，让他拼命咳嗽起来。

不知道是因为他咳得过狠了还是地面真的在晃动，Johnny有些毛骨悚然地向边上的土丘挪了几步，并在考虑要不要马上飞起来。

但是他马上就感谢自己没有应激过渡——那些丑陋的虫子们从沙土下钻了出来，密密麻麻地以Johnny所站的土丘为中心扩散出去，他们的触角齐刷刷地对准了这里唯一的一个人类。

“我如约来了。”Johnny挺直了腰板说，嗓子里的沙土让他的声音显得粗犷而又干哑。

“哦，美国队长。”虫子们发出悉悉索索的声音，让开了一条道，红骷髅从后面慢慢走了出来，“好久不见。”

 

“Cap，这个希望你用得顺手。”Tony将一块明显还是半成品的盾牌递给Steve。

“这个帮助非常大，谢谢你，Stark。”Steve感激的拥抱了金红相间的铁人。

“这只是我从实验室的垃圾堆里翻出来的！”Tony大声说。

“一样非常感谢。”Steve把MK46拍的啪啪响。

“还有5秒，大门开启。”Reed说，他盯着显示器大声报数着，“5,4,3,2,1——”

一道蓝光闪过——“嘿！你们不能丢下我！”Ben从二楼一跃而下——实验室又恢复了空无一人的状态。

 

Ben从空中摔下来，在地上扬起一片灰尘。

“Thank God！没砸到人真是万幸。”Natasha掩住口鼻眯着眼睛拼命地挥着手。

“Ben！从我身上下来！”Reed瓮声瓮气的声音从石头人的身子下面传了出来。

“Oh，抱歉。”Ben不好意思地爬起来挪到了一边。

被压成了一张纸的神奇先生飘飘忽忽地站了起来，“啵”的一声又恢复成了立体的。

“只砸到Richards真是万幸。”不知道谁冒了一句。

“我们怎么才能找到Johnny？”Steve问道。

“首先我们得找到虫族的洞穴入口，”Reed说，“你等等。”他将自己的双腿拉长，这样可以看得更远，“跟我来。”他说。

 

“我需要你的身体，Captain。”红骷髅站在位于地下深处的虫族洞穴式的实验室里，摆弄着他那些奇形怪状的设备，这不奇怪，你不能指望一群虫子能制造出怎样精细的器具。

“我们说好的，你得先毁了开关。”Johnny被不知名的触手束缚住了四肢，牢牢地悬在半空中，这个呈大字型的姿势令他十分不舒服，但是他现在还不能随心所欲地把这一切烧干净。

“哦？我想现在这可由不得你。”红骷髅慢悠悠地说，“不过我这个人非常讲信用，当我达到自己的目的时我会遵守我们曾经约好的一切。”

“那你的目的可真简单。”Johnny嘲讽说，“起码我得看到操纵开关。”

“你想先摧毁开关，”红骷髅一语道破，“自我牺牲，Captain，你一个人前来的时候我就猜到了，我不会让你如愿以偿的。”

Johnny紧紧咬住了下唇，这跟他想的不一样。“所以你连一个被五花大绑的人也害怕吗，红骷髅？我没想到你的胆子这么小。”

“你是个超级士兵，Captain，我可不蠢。”红骷髅明显已经被Johnny的话刺激到了，但是他依然没有松口，“我会害怕你？你是我的手下败将，美国队长。”

“哦，是吗？可我记得每次都是我把你打得落荒而逃啊。” 

“我从未怕过你！”红骷髅气急败坏地嘶嘶叫着。那些捆绑的触手应声收紧了力道，勒的Johnny四肢生疼，他开始觉得手脚有些发麻，这不是个好兆头。“我会给你好好看看，我是怎么入侵你千方百计想要保护的国家。”他大步走向Johnny，“但不是现在。”随着他的话音一落，Johnny眼睁睁地看着红骷髅将一管子红色的液体尽数扎进了自己的脖子。

 

“这简直太恶心了！”Clint又被Hulk一拳砸烂的虫子体液溅了一身，“你到别处砸去！”他想要挪到另一边去，但是那边石头人的打架状态也好不到哪里去。

“这里简直是迷宫！”Tony将蜂拥过来的几只虫子射了个对穿，“我们不能这样盲目的乱窜！”

“我相信你有更好的注意，Stark。”Steve在混战中说道。

“我确实有，但是需要一点时间。”Tony有些得意地说，他后退几步撤进复仇者与神奇二侠战圈的中心，Thor挥舞着雷神之锤将跟随他的几只巨虫电得里嫩外焦，“Thank you，Thor。”MK46的右眼闪了两下。

“别告诉我你在对Thor抛媚眼。”Natasha无奈地说。

“我喜欢你的直白。”Tony一边漫不经心地答道，一边调出操作界面，“J，把Doge全放出来。”

“Yes，Sir。”Jarvis应声道，几只蜂鸟一样的小家伙从MK46的铠甲中飞了出来，各自钻进了不同的甬道之中，眨眼就不见了。“另外，Romanoff特工，MK46并不具备媚眼功能，刚才那是系统故障。”

“感谢你热心的解释，Jarvis。”Tony耸耸肩。

“You are welcome，Sir。”

“……”如果没有铠甲，大概所有人都能看见Tony一脸哽住话头只好翻了个白眼的样子。

“那是什么，Iron Man？”Tony有些感激Steve此时算是给了他一个台阶下。

“我的电子狗，”他解释说，“很快我们就会有地图了。”

 

“你不是美国队长！”红骷髅终于发现了真相，他一把将Johnny的头盔卸了下来。

Johnny全身无力，几乎全靠触手的束缚才能够勉强保持直立，针对超级士兵的药力对他来说太过了，他的眼前一片模糊，而这种丧失距离的感觉令他感到一阵反胃，但是他已经连吐的力气都没有了。

“你们看起来非常像。”红骷髅捏住Johnny的下巴将他的脸抬起来，Johnny由于药水的作用眼神四散，面色惨白，汗水从他的额头滑下来，又顺着红骷髅的手指流了下去，“但是你不是Steve Rogers，你是谁？”

“你说过……把开关……摧……毁……”Johnny咬牙切齿地喘息着，再拖下去他会连呼吸的力气都失去，但是肉体上的伤害并不能消磨他的意志。

“哦，鉴于你现在的这种状态，”红骷髅毫不在意地按下一个按钮，就在Johnny的身后，滑开了一扇暗门，“我并不介意你再看看我的杰作，反正你也没几分钟好活了，普通人类。”

“那我……得……好好……利用……”Johnny已经气若游丝，他拼命眨着眼睛，汗水刺激着视网膜令他感到酸涩难忍。

“嗯？”红骷髅被门外的吵闹声吸引了注意力，他丢下Johnny向门口走去，“我说过了，没事不要打扰我！”

“Flame……On……”

 

“Johnny？Johnny！！！”Steve第一个冲进了实验室，那块半成品的盾牌直直的砸在了红骷髅脸上，在此之前他似乎已经被什么好好地熏烤过一番了的样子。Steve一眼就发现了屋角那个趴在地上一动不动的蓝色身影，一种窒息的感觉猛地攥住了他的喉咙，胃部像被Hulk猛揍得缩成了一团，巨大的恐惧感犹如一团浓雾逐渐将Steve慢慢地吞噬进去，他的双脚仿佛被钉在了原地，两腿被灌满了铅水重得难以挪动分毫。

Natasha跑了过去，她把Johnny翻了过来，探了探鼻息。

Reed站在Steve身后，他难以置信的声音直直撞进了Steve的耳朵，“Oh，no！no！Oh，god！”

Natasha摇了摇头，Tony随即跟了上去。

Steve没法听懂周围的任何一个词，他看见Tony抱起Johnny就像抱起一个破碎的娃娃，Johnny的手从他的肚子上滑落下来，由于惯性晃了几下，挂在身侧，他还紧紧抓着Steve的那块盾牌。

“Steve！Steve！……Captain！”Clint推了他一把，“我们得走了！”他说，“这里顶不住多久！”他用手拍拍头顶掉下来的灰，整个实验室的顶上有好几个地方都快被钻通了，看来仅仅关门对于挡住虫族来说根本没用。

Reed正在飞快地操作那扇空间大门，其他人都围着他站成了一个圈——穿过Hulk手臂与身体之间的空隙，Steve再次看见了被Tony打横抱在怀里的Johnny。

一股巨大的悲痛感几乎击倒了他。

Reed在Clint将Steve推进大门范围里的同时按下了开关，“自毁装置将在10秒后启动。”

至于红骷髅？留给虫族们自己看着办吧，没有人关心这个。

当Reed的实验室重新出现在众人面前时，Steve才近距离看到了Johnny。

Hulk默不作声地让开了位置，Tony将霹雳火轻轻地放在沙发上。没有人说话，也没有人发出声音。

Steve很难相信自己的手居然一点也没抖，他现在反而平静了下来，因为Johnny就在他面前，只是闭着眼睛。Steve伸手替他把脸上的脏污轻轻擦掉，他试着将盾牌从Johnny的手里拿出来，但是那被Johnny攥地死死的。“Johnny……”Steve用手背蹭着Johnny有些微凉的脸颊，这不是应该出现在霹雳火身上的温度，但是现在它就像一个明显的事实透过Steve的指尖告诉他霹雳火再也烧不起来了，“Johnny……”他只是不停地呼唤着Johnny的名字，“Johnny……”

 

Steve一直留在Reed的实验室里，没有出来。

Reed则在苦恼他该怎么把这个噩耗告诉Sue。

“该死的。”Clint跺了跺脚，“你们没人去叫Cap，我去。”

“你想干嘛？”Natasha拦住了他。

“总得有人告诉Steve，Johnny已经死了！”

“给他一点时间，我们都知道队长有多喜欢Johnny。”

“如果你死了，我会把红骷髅射出100个洞，但我不会沉湎在无法接受事实的情绪中！”

“你说什么？”Natasha扬了扬眉。

 

“Jarvis，你能理解死亡吗？”

“死亡指丧失生命，生命终止;不继续生存；无法存在、不存在。如果您需要对此进行系统性的解释，我可以读给您听。”

“现在不需要。”  
“Sir，如果您是指Storm先生的生命终止事件，我想对我曾经做过的一件事表示抱歉。”

“什么？”

“我未经您的许可将Captain的房间权限给了Storm先生。”

“嗯？为什么？”

“我以为这样可以帮助他们，但是我似乎做错了。都是因为我的行为，才导致了Captain现在非正常的行为。”

“不，这不是你的错。”Tony叹了一口气。

“看来我还无法理解人类的感情。”

“那很复杂，J。”

“但是如果您的生命终止了，我想我会跟随您。”

 

天色已暗，实验室里没有人替Steve开灯，因为没有人愿意在这种时候打扰他。

咣当——

“需要点光吗，Cap？”

“Johnny？！”

“哦，天啊，Cap你哭了——哎哎哎！别这样我会烧到你！——唔——”

 

\- END -

 


	9. 圣诞番外（上）

Steve还没来，Johnny掏出手机又看了一眼。

距离他上一次看时间才隔了36秒。

美国队长约会迟到？Johnny摸了摸脖子，这简直难以想象，除非Steve压根不想来。当然，也有可能是因为出现了突发性的任务。

Johnny看着窗外。周六下午的纽约，没有交通堵塞但车流依然繁忙，人们在街上匆匆走过，可能手里还拿着一杯咖啡，现在的阳光很好，气温适宜，没有外星人也没有反派的骚扰。

这是个适合两个人喝个咖啡吃顿饭然后搭伴看场电影的日子。

但是Steve没有出现。

Johnny又看了一眼手机，此刻，秒针已经走过他们约好的时间点了。

也许他是真的误会了，Steve只是亲了他一下，那并不能代表什么。

推理得出这个结论，是因为Sue吻了他更多遍——

 

“需要点光吗，Cap？”

“Johnny？！”

“哦，天啊，Cap你哭了——哎哎哎！别这样我会烧到你！——唔——”

我的上帝，这他妈贴在自己嘴巴上的是什么？！一团温热的呼吸都正面喷在脸上了！

Johnny刚刚清醒过来的大脑一时没法接受这个，盾牌咣当一声落下去，歪靠在Steve的膝盖上。

我是不是该张开嘴？来个法式深吻什么的？是我让他的舌头伸进来还是我伸到他的嘴里去更好？Steve会不会揍我？因为我偷了美国队长的制服和心爱的盾牌或者别的什么，比如无视团队合作重要性的个人英雄主义、不听指挥、又搞砸了……

“Johnny！！！”Sue尖叫着冲了进来，啪的一声打开灯。

Steve几乎在瞬间就跳开了，没人照顾的星盾完全倒在地上，蹬蹬磴地转了几圈才完全倒扣停住。

“我的上帝，你安然无恙！”Sue脸上挂满了泪水，冲上来紧紧抱住弟弟，一边在嘴里噼里啪啦地数落Reed是怎么把她吓坏了，一边把Johnny裸露在制服外面的所有部分吻了个遍。

“放开我，Sue！！！”Johnny挣扎着想从姐姐的怀里逃出来，他快没法呼吸了。因为Sue无意识的情绪波动，有一堵看不见的气墙正在从四面八方挤压他，“我要被你挤死了！！！”

随即赶来的队友眨眼间就把这间实验室塞得满满的，他们七嘴八舌地嚷着“Johnny你运气真好”“太好了”“我们得庆祝一番”“我推荐”“闭嘴Clint”……

Steve站在人群的最外围，安静地看着这一切，手里抱着他“失而复得”的圆盾，指尖在光滑的边缘摩挲——那一块之前被Johnny紧紧地攥在手里。

 

Johnny没能参加那场超能英雄之间的聚餐，因为Sue坚持要他留下来完成所有的检查，确保他真的安然无恙。

检查和等待结果几乎耗费了他一天的时间，这意味着他在苏醒后连与Steve沟通的机会也没有。

最后还是Sue先提起了这个问题。

“你和Cap怎么样了？”他们十指相扣，在Johnny的卧室里等待Reed的检查报告时，Sue突然这样问。

“什么怎么样了？”Johnny圆润地把问题推了回去。

“昨天我看见你和Cap在亲吻。”Sue用空闲的那只手摸着自己的肚子，自从她得知自己有孕在身后，这个动作就变成了她的习惯。上帝才知道，改变一个女人有多难又有多容易。

“你……你看见了？！”Johnny震惊地挪开半个屁股，如果不是Sue还拉着自己，他可能已经fire on冲出窗户了。

“我想是的。”Sue耸了耸肩，把弟弟拉回来，“很抱歉我当时打扰了你们，但是我实在忍不住想要拥抱你。”

Johnny此时的表情就像吞了一只苍蝇。

“我知道了，你们谁都没有明说。”Sue只瞅了他一眼就看出来了，“你为什么不打个电话给他？”

 

Johnny最后只是发了一条短信，在报废了无数条草稿以后，才把【 Cap，你的制服我已经洗好了，能约个时间还给你吗？PS：我想说声抱歉，我没打招呼就拿了你的东西。 】发送出去。

手机在17秒后再次亮了起来，【 OK，你说个时间吧。 】

【 明天下午3点，SiCafe？ 】

【 OK，明天见：） 】

 

也许只有自己才会把这个当做一个约会，Johnny伸手摸着放在旁边座椅上用塑料袋装好的美国队长制服。别傻了Johnny，听说美国人在二战时期十分热情，亲吻拥抱都是再正常不过的事情了。

Johnny叹了一口气，正准备挪开视线，却看到Natasha出现在街角，径直向SiCafe走来——Steve连面都不想露——也许他只是太忙了，所以让Natasha来帮他取回制服——Johnny的心里咯噔一下，他必须得挤出一个说得过去的笑容来应付这个。

“嘿，Storm！”Natasha进门果然看向了他。

“Natasha，嘿！”Johnny背靠在沙发上，摆出一副百无聊赖的样子，不停地在指尖打出火花再用不同的姿势弄灭它。

“好巧。”Natasha冲Johnny点了点头，她的左手插在紧身牛仔裤的口袋里，右手竖起食指扭头冲店员说，“黑咖啡，什么都不加，带走。”

“呃……你来买咖啡？”Johnny停下了玩火的小动作，直勾勾地盯着Natasha看。

“是啊，有什么问题吗？”Natasha接过属于她的咖啡，将零钱放在柜台上，就准备离开。

“你不是……来……？”Johnny提起手里的袋子晃了两下，“Cap的制服。”他提醒道。

“制服？你为什么不亲自给Rogers？”Natasha歪着头说，一脸茫然，“Captain吃过午饭就出门了，你可以打个电话给他，也许他就在这附近。”她耸耸肩拿着自己的咖啡推门走了。

Johnny举着装衣袋尴尬地愣在那，而Steve还没来。

也许他真的应该考虑一下Natasha的建议，打个电话或是别的什么。

Johnny拿起手机。

他们可是约好的，不是吗？金发的青年深深吸了一口气，把拨号界面调出来，他现在要做的就是……

手机突然兹的一声黑屏了，伴随着一阵哔哔啵啵的声音冒起了浓烟。

Damn it！

Johnny惊慌地扔掉那个毫无预兆就烧起来的金属通讯工具。

他已经很多年没有让超能力失控过了！

这他妈到底是怎么回事！

一杯冰水哗啦一声被泼在冒起火苗的手机上，冰块滑过桌面掉在美国队长制服的装衣袋上。

“你得增加超能力训练课程了。”Steve拿着一只空玻璃杯站在桌边说，“可以考虑和Peter他们一起，我听说Coulson有一整套的培养计划。”

“一群高中生？No！”Johnny马上皱起眉抗议道，“刚刚那是意外！”

“很抱歉我迟到了。”Steve充满歉意地说，他并没有继续耍弄Johnny，而是向店员借来抹布将桌面上的水渍擦干净，“抱歉我出门太匆忙忘记带手机，也没法联系你。”

“啊……不，我没在等。”Johnny尴尬地摆摆手，“不，我的意思是，我等了没多久，我不急。”他结结巴巴地解释，却始终词不达意，只好盯着Steve骨节分明的手指不敢挪开视线。

“你没在等我啊？”Steve听起来有些失望，他坐在Johnny的对面，交叠着双手，“我以为这是一个约会。”

“不！”Johnny几乎跳起来，“不，我的意思是，是的！Shit！”他简直想要抽打自己，抬眼却看见了笑盈盈的Steve。

Steve穿着藏青色的连帽衫，外面套了一件棕色的夹克，他看起来像是为了躲开什么人而费了一番功夫，因为那顶鸭舌帽下面，还配了一副眼镜，这让他看起来更像是个普通的大学生或是之类的什么人。

“我这样穿很奇怪？”Steve注意到了Johnny的反应，而Johnny则开始意识到自己上回试图扮演一个还活在上个世纪的美国队长是一件多么愚蠢的事情。Steve Rogers，他明明比任何人都能更快地适应新环境、吸收新知识，当然，还有新的审美和潮流。

“不，”Johnny沮丧地摇摇头——更大一部分是在心里唾弃自己，“不奇怪。”

“你跟我在一起的时候，是不是很不自在？”Steve问道，他的语气温和而又平静，“你看上去和电视里很不一样。”

“电视里？”Johnny的大脑没转过弯来。

“新闻、采访、广告，Jarvis替我搜了很多。”Steve解释说，“我也见过你在酒吧里是如何开怀大笑的，你年轻、张扬、自信、充满活力，我不知道该怎么说，就像一团燃烧的火焰，明亮而又温暖。但是你跟我在一起的时候，却从来不会大声说话或者大笑，相反，你一直皱着眉，低着头。是我太严肃了，还是美国队长的头衔给了你压力？”

Johnny半张着嘴愣在那，一大波听起来像是赞美的词语把他砸得快蒙了，“Cap，有件事我想先确认一下，”他的双手搁在膝盖上紧紧攥着，“你吻我，是为什么？”

Steve收起了笑容，专注地看着Johnny，声音低沉下来，“那我问你，你假扮成我去找红骷髅，是为什么？”他看到Johnny绷紧了肩膀，终于叹了一口气，“我喜欢你，Johnny，我一开始以为这说出来会很难，抱歉。”

“你说什么？”

“我喜欢你，要不要试试和我约会？”

“Damn god，yes！！！”

“不是和美国队长，而是和Steve Rogers。”

“Yes！！！”

“那你是不是也得做回Johnny Storm才公平？”

“No problem！！！”

“好的，那你下面是怎么安排的？”

“安排？你迟到了，先让我想想怎么惩罚你。”

“我没想到今天超市人那么多。”

“超市？”Johnny终于想起来把目光投向Steve脚边鼓鼓囊囊的三大袋东西，“你买了什么？”

“芦荟。”Steve有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。

“什么？”

“芦荟。”

“你为什么买芦荟？”

“我看了一个新闻，你姐姐婚礼前的采访……”Steve迟疑地说，“那个女孩说跟你约会的秘诀是，准备足够多的芦荟……”

“这里是鹰眼，目标已接头，再说一次，目标已接头，收队。”

“黑寡妇收到。”

“猎鹰收到。”

“正在计算赔率。”

“Jarvis，这个我们可以回去再说。”

“任务优先顺序更改，正在通知Mrs. Richards，任务已成功。”

“Good boy. ”

“谁去把Thor和Hulk叫来，他俩打完了没？我们去哪吃？”

 

Steve和Johnny在咖啡馆并没有坐了很久，他们去了曼哈顿中心的一家餐馆吃饭，很明显，Steve做的功课比Johnny充足得多，他早前就在Jarvis的帮助下预定了位置。

菜肴的味道Johnny并不是很在意，Steve就坐在他的对面这个事实比什么都令他感到高兴，更别提那双天蓝色的眼睛一直专注地停留在自己身上了。他几乎是眉飞色舞地在跟Steve讲述他从小到大的糗事，其中大部分的结局以被Sue拎着耳朵提回家为结束。

接着他们去了电影院，就像一对正常的情侣一样——

 

“睡得好吗，Storm？”Johnny打着哈欠路过公共休息室时，Clint突然从沙发上扭过头来问他，他对上帝发誓他只是想去冰箱里找点牛奶喝。

“还好吧，昨天睡得有点晚，怎么了？”Johnny揉着眼睛停下脚步。

“队长还没起？”Coulson不知道为什么出现在这里，也许神盾局有什么事情。

“我想他起来了。”Johnny茫然地看着屋子里不怀好意的眼睛们，“你为什么不打电话给他？”

“我怕打扰你们嘛。”Clint插嘴说，另一边的Coulson则是一副痛心疾首的表情。

“谢谢。”Johnny又打了个哈欠，“没事我先走了？”

“保重身体。”Natasha举起手里的酒杯，晃了晃。

“呃，谢谢。”Johnny拖沓着脚步走向厨房。

“队长先起床的，不愧是超级士兵。”Coulson以某种诡异的得意语调宣布。

“也许他只是恢复地快。”Tony插嘴说。

“讨论别人的私人生活并不是什么好习惯，男孩们。”Natasha将酒杯重新倒满，“敬他们终于不用玩互相暗恋的游戏了。”

“你们都知道了？”Steve的声音从门口传来，但是他马上发现了更能转移他注意力的人，“Johnny，早。”

“早，Cap。”Johnny拖拉着有些宽大的睡裤端着杯子从厨房里走出来，走上前由着Steve揽住自己，被亲昵地吻了脸颊。

“Cap你手上拿的是什么？”Coulson突然打破了这个温馨的二人世界，“现在还是夏天。”

“围巾。”Steve微笑着说，将手里红黄相间的围巾绕在Johnny脖子上，并向大家展示自己身上那条明显同样款式的蓝色围巾，“我刚刚路过一家店，看见那里有卖。”

“我觉得那上面的标志有点眼熟。”Clint难以置信地说。

“哦，我们昨晚看了四部哈利波特系列电影。”Johnny解释说，“Cap可能有点沉迷那个。”

“我觉得格兰芬多很适合你。”Steve贴心地补充道，并替Johnny整理好，扎了个漂亮的结。

“那是我的MK用过的颜色。”Tony干巴巴地提醒他们。

“没人规定红色和黄色是你一个人的专利，Tony。”Steve反驳他。

“我得去公司开会了，不然Pepper会用高跟鞋踹我。”Tony从沙发上蹦起来。

“我的屋里刚烤的爆米花。”

“我要回神盾了。”

“逛街。”

……

不到一分钟，公共休息室的人都撤了个干净。

“我说什么来着？”Steve叉着腰，“他们百分百会打听我们交往的消息。”

“你专门一早去买了围巾？”Johnny吃惊地说。

“这倒不是，如你所说，”美国队长把霹雳火拉进怀里，并且满意于Johnny顺势跳起盘在自己腰上的腿，“我确实有点沉迷这个。”他拍了拍Johnny肌肉绷起的大腿，与他的男友深深地吻在一起。

 

-TBC-


	10. 番外 · 再也不会错过的约会（下）

Johnny几乎是把自己完全挂在了Steve的身上，他一点也不担心Steve会无法支撑自己。Fucking Jesus，这可是打了超级士兵血清、拥有四倍力的美国队长！金发短寸的年轻小伙低下头用牙齿轻咬着男友的耳廓，将灵活潮湿的舌头挤进对方的耳窝里，细细地舔舐他能够到的每一处凹槽和突出的线条。Steve颤抖了一下，但是依然稳稳地托着Johnny，好像那是一件珍贵的易碎品，“别闹，Johnny，我会把你摔下来。”

“你不会的，Cap。”Johnny笑嘻嘻地说，随即张开嘴含住了Steve的耳垂，在嘴里吮吸着，呼出的热气有一半喷在已经足够湿润的耳朵里，一半喷在Steve的后耳根，这让无所不能的美国队长发出了一声懊恼的呻吟。

他们就这样黏黏糊糊地拥吻着，终于跌跌撞撞地走进了Steve的卧室——多亏Johnny腾出手来刷了门卡——别问Jarvis去了哪里。Johnny放开Steve任凭自己摊开四肢倒在床上，“真不敢相信，这段路有这么长。”

“你想用飞的？”属于Steve的阴影降下来，覆盖在Johnny的身上。

“呃……我没有试过高空做爱，不过大概会蛮刺激的……”Johnny舔了舔自己的嘴唇，一抬头，对上Steve的眼睛。他仿佛瞬间迷失在了一片深蓝色的海洋里，“……Oh damn god, Cap……”他呢喃着，一切语言在此刻都失去了意义。

“那样我得涂多少芦荟在身上？”Steve的嘴角明显上扬，一边将嘴唇印在Johnny的嘴角。

“别提这个！”Johnny窘迫地抗议说，他撩起Steve的T恤，手掌在块块分明的腹肌上按压，让自己的手指滑过Steve紧实的腰线，从背后环住对方，“我不会烧到你！”

“昨晚我们没做完。”Steve因为情欲而沙哑低沉的声音贴在Johnny耳畔响起，“我想现在补上。”

“你全都计划好了。”Johnny的手在Steve的腰窝处来回抚弄，这不是疑问句，“总是有计划的Captain。”他抬起脖子亲吻对方裸露的脖颈，并试图在白皙的皮肤上留下痕迹。

“我恢复地很快。”Steve好心地提醒Johnny。他的腰部以下与对方完美地契合在一起，阴茎半勃，与Johnny的紧紧地贴着。

“勃起得也很快。”Johnny调笑着将手从两人的身体之间挤进去，探入Steve的运动裤。他穿过内裤的松紧带，指尖被卷曲浓密的耻毛所缠绕，Johnny直接握住了那根茂盛丛中火热的性器。Steve因为他的触碰而在Johnny耳边发出压抑的叹息声。Johnny咽了一口唾液，听到吞咽的咕咚声在耳朵里轰隆隆地响。

Johnny尝试着上下活动左手，没有丝毫润滑，这有点难。Steve配合着稍稍抬起臀部，让Johnny的动作空间更加富足。Johnny没法想象他们接下来还会做什么，他的全部心神都被手里那根好像一直吸附着他手掌的性器所攥攫。 

Steve零碎的吻不停地落在他的侧脸和耳后，鼓励男友加快速度。

Johnny的拇指按上那个已经完全露出来的龟头，前液早已渗了出来。他稍稍抬起手指，牵拉起一根膻腥的银丝，然后左右晃动手指，让体液在性器上被抹匀。Steve微微晃动臀部，让自己在Johnny的手里前后移动。

“喜欢这个？”Johnny吮吸着Steve的喉结，那里将会留下一个吻痕，可惜保持不了多久。

“喜欢你。”Steve答道，用清澈的眼睛看着他。他将自己从Johnny的手里抽出来，坐起身。

“Cap？”Johnny疑惑地抬起头，又被Steve按了回去。

Steve将Johnny的裤子向下拉，直到露出Johnny那根充血的性器，微微颤动着耸立在浅棕色的毛发里。

“Cap，我把润滑放在……Wow……”Johnny刚又抬起头，就重新捂着脸倒了回去。他感到自己的阴茎正被一个温暖的容器所包围，这种感觉实在太复杂了。他不是没有体验过口交的感觉，但是——他从指缝里偷偷向外窥探——美国队长吸着腮帮子替你口交，这实在是太辣了。

Steve对这个并不熟练，他的牙齿有几次蹭到了Johnny，单纯从触感上来说，这并不是很愉快，但是还有什么会比一个卖力认真的Steve Rogers更吸引人？

Steve的舌头舔过Johnny的马眼，前液特有的腥咸味弥漫在他的口腔里，他用粗糙的舌苔一点一点照顾到每一寸敏感的部分，然后逐渐向下，亲吻血管稍稍突出的柱身，最后将阴囊纳入口中轮流吮吸。

Johnny弓着腰发出低吟，他快射了，大概可以刷新他的记录。真没用，Johnny！他捂住脸，露出的耳朵红彤彤的，情潮红很快蔓延到他的脖子和胸口，让他看起来就像一个熟透的果实。

“你快烧起来了，Johnny。”Steve最后吻了吻他的龟头，重新挪上来，“你刚刚说润滑在哪？”

Johnny腾出一只手来指了指床脚的袋子，“昨天刚买的。”

“现在我们该说，谁才是有准备的人了？”Steve反击道。

Johnny听见塑料袋稀里哗啦的声音，然后是润滑剂的瓶子被挤扁发出的噗叽声，这与吃薯条时挤压番茄酱的声音并无不同，但是Johnny很清楚，他整个人已经该死地红了——因为血液争先恐后地涌上他的头部。

Steve抬起了他的双腿，让他盘在自己的腰上。

Johnny倒吸一口冷气，因为他感到Steve粗糙的手指正在他的后穴入口处不轻不重地按压，天杀的美国老兵指茧！Johnny从不知道自己的肛门也会如此敏感，而Steve也很清楚地知道该如何取悦他。第一波的不适感很快就过去了，接纳Steve完全勃起的阴茎从实践上来说，也并不是一件困难的事。它柔软，却又带着某种意义上的坚硬，高热，就像一根火棒，将Johnny的肠肉慢慢撑开，好像要把里面的每一个褶皱都拉平。

嘭，嘭，嘭……Johnny喘息着，眼神迷离，他的大脑不知道现在该思考什么——我居然是从屁股里感受到美国队长的心跳……他胡乱地想着，然后发觉Steve开始动起来了。

一开始只是细微地运动，Steve从Johnny的反应推测对方的感受，也许Johnny说不会烧到他是真的，毕竟Johnny自己的胸毛还在呢。Steve低下头去含住Johnny的乳尖——它又小又粉嫩，此刻正硬挺着，像个还没煮熟的小豆子。Johnny发出哭泣一样的呻吟声，似乎是因为Steve每次都从他快要到的地方擦过。

那个年轻的霹雳火扭动着腰，想要获得更多。

Steve扶住Johnny的腰，把他按在自己的性器上，他的手指深深陷进Johnny的肌肉里，当他拿开手时，那里一定会留下红印。他开始挺动臀部，有节奏地撞击在Johnny的肠道里，隔着肠壁刺激Johnny的前列腺。与普通的射精感不同，Johnny几乎被下体带来的兴奋感击蒙了。

“Cap……”Johnny的哼声中夹着呼声，他的声音被身体的弹动影响，显得断断续续的，“快点，快到了……”

“遵命，长官。”Steve红润潮湿的嘴唇贴在Johnny耳边，用坚定而又低沉的声音应道。

高潮来得如此迅猛，酥麻感从会阴处爆炸开来，Johnny仰起脖子尖叫着，双手紧紧攥住床单。

“我爱你……”Johnny在自己的尖叫声里好像听见了什么，他还没有反应过来，就已经被Steve的嘴唇捕捉住。

 

Johnny喘着气躺在床上，被单被他拉到了胸口的位置，Steve在旁边搂着他的腰，强壮而有力的手臂搁在他的肚子上。

“咳——”Johnny清了清嗓子，“Cap你……呃……有过经验？”

“没有。”Steve微笑着看着他，湛蓝色的眼睛里除了笑意没有别的，“我在70年前没有什么机会，而我自从被解冻之后，还没有什么时间接触这个领域。”

Johnny有些气恼地皱起眉头，他本该是那个经验丰富主导一切的人。  
“Jarvis帮了我很大的忙。”Steve解释说。  
“不用谢，Captain。”屋顶回答。  
“我的天！Jarvis！你在！”Johnny几乎跳起来。  
“我一直都在，Storm先生。”AI礼貌地答道，“您不必感到尴尬，人类的性交对我而言并没有……”  
“静音！”  
“抱歉，您没有控制我的权限。”  
“Flame on！！！”

-END-


End file.
